Power Rangers: Buccaneer Champions
by Tears of Deathwishxxx
Summary: Sevii Selegaria comes under attack from a creditless "world champion" seeking to claim all titles for himself. It's up to the Power Rangers to save the wrestling world and Earth, while claiming the power of Rangers past.
1. Samurai Clash, The Final Blow

**I claim no affiliation with Power Rangers or Super Sentai. Also, this is the ending of a fic I wrote prior to _PRS_ being announced.**

Jirai Kutatsi of the Gedou rampaged through Southedge City with an army of Sword Devils behind him when a loud drumming occurred. The demonic leader and his army turned around. Six humans, bruised and ragged, were armed with swords.

"Jirai Kutatsi!" shouted Lauri Henry. "Your reign of terror ends here!"

"Power Rangers? You're still standing? What will you do? The Sealing Symbol failed to defeat me and your princess has fallen! You have nothing left, you fools!"

"You're wrong on more than one account," said Lauri. "We don't plan to seal you, Jirai! Blaze of Passion, Red Samurai Ranger!"

"We're taking you down!" Matt Draven added. "Stream of Honor, Blue Samurai Ranger!"

"You're through terrorizing innocent people!" chimed in Eva, his sister. "Hurricane of Fate, Pink Samurai Ranger!"

Mike Landry: "Tree of Valor, Green Samurai Ranger! We will save this Earth and everyone on it!"

Mardy Wilkes-Booth: "We'll fight your evil, even if it means we take our last breath! Land of Power, Yellow Samurai Ranger!"

Matt Stone: "This world has no room for your treacherous kind, and we _will_ defeat you! Lantern of Hope, Gold Samurai Ranger!"

"Samurai Spirits as one against evil. _Power Rangers_..."

_"Samurai Souls!_"

"I grow weary of your insolence, Rangers. Sword Devils, attack!"

The Rangers headed valiantly into battle, clashing blades with the grunts and making quick of them before coming face to face with Jirai himself.

Lauri: "Now it's your turn, lizard face! Ready?"

"Ready! _Samurai Light, Shine Bright!_"

Jirai: "You're through!"

The disgraced samurai raised his hand, releasing a fireball at the morphing Rangers that barely managed to escape with morphers out. Each one drew a part of a symbol that became one and latched onto Jirai.

"Wildfire Buster!"

Lauri attached a white disc to the weapon, a second Wildfire Buster appearing.

_Sink or swim. I've gotta do this._

The Samurai Soul leader charged in, delivering a two-for-one slash with both Wildfire Busters before impaling the Gedou boss.

"It's not over yet, Ranger."

And from Jirai's face came a shockwave that hit Lauri with full force and knocked him back.

"Guys, move in!"

Eva, Landry, Stone, and Mardy moved in, all delivering well-timed strikes with their blades.

"Bro, do it now!" Eva shouted.

Matt was holding his own Samurai Sword, a red disc equipped to it.

"It's over, Jirai!" Draven shouted, spinning the Crush Disc.

The Blue Ranger ran in, sword held high before delivering two slashes with the flame-engulfed blade. Jirai stumbled back as Matt rejoined the other Rangers.

"YOU FOOLS!" Jirai roared.

The same shockwave attack he used on Lauri, he now hit all of the Rangers with to knock them out of morph.

"I'll... be... AAGH!"

The Gedou leader struggled to resist the flames that were taking the life out of him, eventually forcing him into his true dragon demon form and growing.

"You thought that you could destroy me so easily, you pathetic humans?" Jirai screamed, walking toward them.

"Oh, boy," said Landry. "Now we're really in trouble."

Lauri: "Bianca!"

"Be careful, but put an end to this. I'm sending in the Samurai Ultrazord."

All the Samurai Zords combined to form the Ultrazord.

Jirai struck first with his sword, knocking the powerful mecha back a step.

"No matter what you do, you will not succeed!" Jirai sneered, hitting the Samurai Ultrazord with a lightning attack that sent it back.

Mardy: "Man, this guy's tough!"

Stone: "Let's crush him!"

Lauri: "Wait! Your remaining power, save it. We're gonna stop him with one blow."

And the Samurai Ultrazord was on its feet once more, charging toward Jirai. Another lightning shot reduced it to the Sonicspeed Megazord and one more to reduce it to the Samurai Soul Megazord. Once close enough, the Megazord raised its sword and brought it down in a final strike. Jirai fell over, his hands gripping the Megazord.

"Rangers... no matter what, the crevice to the Demon Sea will always be open. But if I'm defeated..."

The Gedou leader ran his hand through the chest of the Megazord.

"At least I'll be able to take you with me!"

The Rangers quickly de-boarded, just as their Megazord self-destructed. After getting to a safe distance, they looked on.

"We... we did it," said Landry.

"I-I can't believe it," Eva exclaimed, a smile on her face.

Lauri: "He's finally gone, guys."

Behind them, in the distance, loud cheers rang out. The people of Southedge marched toward the Rangers, Justin and Brantley leading the charge.

Justin: "They did it!"

Brantley: "Arggh, well shiver me timbers! They won!"

And a loud crash was heard by all. The Rangers turned around. Jirai was still standing, in his "human" form with his sword in hand.

Jirai: "It's not over yet, Rangers..."

The crowd of civilians stopped in their tracks as the Power Rangers took their positions. Lauri stepped forward, his Kanji Morpher out.

"Get these people out of here, guys," said Lauri. "He's mine."

The Lone Wolf walked toward Jirai, drawing a symbol in the sky.

_"Shogun Power, ignite!"_

Lauri stood before his adversary, decked in a white robe and sword in hand before advancing. Jirai ran in, his sword in front of him.

The two swords met, Jirai glaring at the Red Ranger in front of him.

"Why do you fight, human? It is hopeless to resist me!"

"I fight... because they can't..."

Lauri pushed Jirai back, landing a horizontal blow.

"I fight... for my friends..."

A vertical strike.

"And most of all, to stop you from taking what's dearest from me!"

Lauri turned into a spinning back kick, spinning his sword.

_The others, their powers are gone and this next move will exhaust what _I_ have left._

"Samurai Soul of the Flame, engulf the evil! Shogun Lion Blaze!"

Lauri put everything he had into his sword to deliver the winning blow that finally did away with Jirai, falling to his knees demorphed and watching the water of the Demon Sea retreating back into many crevices.

The battle was over, for real. And the town erupted into cheers as they rushed in to greet and embrace the six Rangers.

As the crowd celebrated and led the Rangers back into town, the sky turned to dark as a green light grew brighter. Just outside the atmosphere was a batallion of space fighters, their weapons pointed at the planet.

_"Now, finally, this planet and all their world titles will belong to us."_


	2. Episode 1: Pirate Crusade

**I claim no affiliation with Power Rangers or Super Sentai.**

* * *

><p><strong>Six months later:<strong>

Many wrestlers stood tall in the face of the invasion that had come to Earth. The TapOut Mafia had nearly claimed everything for themselves as their soldiers overwhelmed their forces of the world champions of Earth, seeing that victory was near.

* * *

><p>Aboard the spaceship known as the Fusion Cutter, obviously named after one-half of the tag-team's finishing maneuver. Nuke Fusion sat on a silver-plated throne, spinning in it as he partook from the Jack and Coke in a glass. His tag-team partner, Jason Byers, sat up from a bath of blood he was washing in, surrounded by many hookers.<p>

"We need to sort out these inbreds," hissed Byers.

"You know, I'd like to get my hands on the leader of the inbred committee, Jason," Fusion agreed. "So inform our army to keep moving and crush all who oppose the Tap-Out Mafia. Matter of fact, send down one of our Rumble Captains and a battalion of Weeajits with them!"

"You know, Nuke, I'm glad I teamed with you."

"KillaMo One Eight Seven, ready for duty, sir!" said a high-pitched squeaking voice that attempted to sound like a gangster. "And I am Born 2 Die!"

"KillaMo, the most loyal of our Rumble Captains!"

"Psh, I only serve Overlord Angel," KillaMo replied, walking toward the throne Nuke was sitting on before stepping on a button.

The button dropped upon KillaMo. Seconds ticked by before the deathmatch-addicted Rumble Captain's skull deflated like a balloon. Byers rolled his eyes as he stood up to exit his literal bloodbath.

"Hey, Nuke, jettison that dumbass out into space, will you?"

Fusion smirked, pressing another button- this one his throne that opened a hole under KillaMo's feet that dropped him into the void of space.

"I won't miss KillaMo one bit, Jason, but he did provide us with a good batch of expendable foot soldiers."

Back on Earth, the forces of: Jarel Drako Damone, Cartwright, Marxx, Majin Inferno, Guy "Fox" Cancer, Kelly King 2.0, Harli Drummond, Kyle Dracious, Kid Omega, and Matt Shanahan held their ground against an invading group of Weeajits, yellow in color and armed with what looked like morning stars. The number of foot soldier seemed endless to this small little group.

"We must give everything we have!" Jarel shouted.

Without a second thought, the small force of wrestlers advanced. Their auras grew bright as their hands extended outward. This was the essence of wrestling itself, the one thing that protected the remaining world championships from the clutches of the TapOut Mafia. And these former champions unleashed that essence on the incoming Weeajits, watching them explode into pieces.

"Fools, the Weeajits were the least of your worries!"

Another entrant, this one male with white hair spiked into a mohawk, descended from the sky. His white angel wings spread like an eagle's as his crossed indicated a mood of annoyance. Jarel instantly knew who he was.

Jarel: "Angel. So you've taken to selling out. Then again, you've never been the honorable type despite your namesake,"

"The cheers and support of a crowd never won me any world titles," Angel sneered. "It's taking what I want that got me title after title after title. And the TapOut Mafia did the same thing."

Angel finally touched the ground, his wings folding over his chest.

"I'll give you one last chance, Jarel, since you were my friend."

Jarel shook his head.

"No deal."

"Then you leave me no choice, Dragon," Angel hissed, the fingertips upon his hands becoming claws.

"There is no room on Earth for the Tapout Mafia. Which means, get the fuck off of my planet! You ain't taking our titles!"

Angel turned around. A lone man, with red hair and a dragon medallion around his neck while dressed in pirate garb faced him. In the man's right hand was a cutlass.

"What do you want?" demanded Angel.

"That's none of your business," the pirate replied. "Just get off my planet before something bad happens to you."

Angel lifted a hand. Another mess of Weeajits was summoned.

"Weeajits, attack!"

The male pirate shrugged his shoulders, each bone and muscle relaxing. He could hear the popping within his body as he let out a long exhale, spitting out the cigarette in his mouth.

"I guess we're doing this the hard way," the pirate sighed, running a finger along the blade of his cutlass.

The Weeajits made the first move when the distance was closed, swinging their little clubs around as the pirate slashed his way through them, revealing what looked like a red flintlock pistol to blast away the rest. Angel huffed, taking off back into the sky.

But not before Angel focused his eyes onto Jarel. "The Talented One," Cartwright looked up and with the last of his own strength, pushed his enemy out of the way just as a red beam of concentrated light hit Cartwright directly in the chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Fifth Island of Sevii Selegaria:<strong>

On an island far off mainland Sevii Selegaria, there was a cheering crowd and a show of in-ring ability. Sevii Selegaria was famous for Evolutia Wrestling Association, the local and only wrestling promotion, owned by one Chrono Quantum Clepsydra- a former Power Ranger.

Aforementioned Clepsydra was in a skybox watching the main event of Currin Hammond facing off against the ex-Blue Ranger Matt Draven. Matt had found mixed martial arts to be distasteful despite his respect for the fighters, so professional wrestling was the better choice for him.

Currin, however, was a disgraced mixed martial artist whose license was revoked in all 50 United States, their territories, and around the world. So Currin was forced to become a wrestler. Why Jim Furry decided to give Currin a job was beyond Chrono.

_Just as long as Draven here shows this Batista wannabe that he has no place here, I'm all for firing the son of a bitch myself.  
><em>

Chrono watched the Street Fight with interest as he held a glass of sparkling water in his massive left hand. A chill that was sent up his groin made him crush the glass inadvertently as he looked down with a smile at the raven-haired woman in crimson lingerie blowing him. Then Chrono looked over at the blood on his hand, his eyes focusing carefully as things seemed to move into reverse before the glass was whole again and the various cuts that the glass had impaled him were healed.

It was like he never crushed the glass.

"Honey, if you weren't the God of Time, I'd so think that was a parlor trick," said Yukari Clepsydra, going back to the blowjob she was satisfying her husband with.

"Gods do not play tricks, my dear Yuke," Chrono replied. "They only weave miracles."

Chrono exhaled, damn near jumping out of his seat as Draven hurled a ladder Currin's way. "The Beast" speared the ladder down to the mat. However, Draven showed no sign of frustration, ascending to the top rope and descending again through the air to land a flying reverse kick that caught the former MMA fighter in the forehead.

"Master, have you heard the news?"

Delicate hands massaged the God of Time's shoulders as the sultry voice whispered into his ears.

Dr. Karla Sofen/Nina Royale. Technical assistant to the former Power Rangers of the Bloody Carnage Mafia.

"I've heard. The TapOut Mafia continue their troublesome ways," Chrono muttered. "I myself care nothing for championships, but things cannot continue to go unchecked."

Chrono's fists clenched, at the same time he reached his peak, his seed spraying Yuke right in the face.

Nina: "Well, sir, there is one out there fighting the TapOut Mafia."

"The space pirate?" Yuke asked. "His efforts are valiant but sooner or later Angel will best him."

"Now that you mention him, Yuke..."

Nina motioned over to the door, where a pale-skinned man with red hair who stood four inches shorter than the Tyrannical Behemoth himself was waiting.

"Draze," Chrono uttered, zipping up his pants as he stood up.

"Chrono," Draze said back, stepping inside.

"I would've never guessed that you'd be out there fighting the TapOut Mafia singlehandedly."

"Who said I was alone?" Draze said. "I've got my allies, but you used to work with Nuke Fusion... Green Ranger. I'm sure that with both of you being ex-Rangers, you'd know a bit more about him that I'd ever be able to guess."

Just when Chrono was about to answer, a large explosion rocked the arena. It was obvious Chrono was not pleased.

_They dare attack _my_ sanctuary? MY island?_

"Tell you what, Draze," Chrono began. "What do you say I help you? Not because I'm interested in saving the world, but because these bastards were stupid enough to attack me."

"I go where my husband goes," Yuke added. "I'm in, too."

Draze was confused. Why was a man who put him through unbearable pain and cost him the XCW Undisputed Championship helping him fight a fight that wasn't his?

"You look a bit... bewildered, Draze," Chrono said, smirking. "We were rivals locked in the heat of battle during the days of XCW, and yet we are on the same side. I have interests that need to be protected. Should the TapOut Mafia claim the world titles and the Earth itself, let's just say it would be bad for business."

Draze shrugged, as he exited the room.

"Did I forget to mention that my ship is outside hovering right above the roof of this place?"

"I got that covered," Chrono replied, pressing a button on his sofa.

The roof of the arena divided, revealing the underside of a red galleon. The crowd loooked up, no longer paying attention to the Draven-Currin match as four anchors descended from the ship. Yuke opened the window of the skybox, climbing out to catch a line. Draze, Chrono and Nina did the same as the anchors pulled the four up to the deck. Two members of the crew awaited. The man, with a dark shade of a hair and wearing a light blue duster, spoke up first.

"Took you long enough to get back, Draze," said Justin Amaze. "I thought I'd be bored out of my mind watching Pajama Boy and the Batista knockoff. Is that Chrono Clepsydra?"

Next to Justin was a dark-skinned woman with reddish-brown hair. She looked up from filing her nails.

"The guy my oldest brother's been feuding with," said Janelle Damone. "And his wife, my former nemesis."

Yuke grinned at the sight of Janelle.

"You don't have a clue how long I've been trying to get into your panties... or in the ring with you," Yuke said. "But we'll have plenty of time for that once Angel and his boys have been dealt with."

"It's time to get this ship moving. Hey, weasel, get out here!"

A tan-colored ferret dressed in a tuxedo and crown came into view, landing upon the top of Draze's head, suddenly pecking him.

"I'm a bloody ferret, you blind cunt!" the ferret squeaked in a British accent. "And I have a name."

"Well, I'm sorry, _Cartwright_," said Draze snidely. "At least your body matches what the girls say about you!"

Chrono suddenly burst into laughter.

_"Cartwright?"_

Chrono and Yuke looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"What the bloody hell are you two laughing at? I'm a goddamn ferret, for Chrissakes!" Cartwright squealed.

Chrono eventually calmed down, though the hilarity of Cart's situation was still on his face.

"Okay, Cartwright, how the hell did this happen?" asked Chrono. "Again?"

"That plonker Jarel!" Cartwright squeaked. "Because of him, I-"

Cartwright the Ferret's air was cut. Janelle was holding him in one hand and squeezing him tightly around the neck.

"Anyway," Janelle began. "After Draze here stopped Angel from attacking my brother, Angel tried to sneak attack him. Ferret Boy pushed Jarel out of the way and took the full hit of whatever it was Angel tried to blast Jarel with."

"Thus why he has a cage and we feed him pellets," Justin said, smiling. "Because he got turned into a ferret. Again."

"So, you're planning to take on Angel and stop the TapOut Mafia," Nina stated. "How will you do this?"

Draze smiled, folding his arms.

"Janelle, Justin, and I got that part taken care of. It's just nice to have two extra hands."

Nina: "Show me how you plan to do this."

Draze: "Sure. Only thing I'm gonna have to tell you is that what I plan to give Yuke, you'll need to alter it a bit so it suits her."

"Why are we just sitting around here?" Yuke asked. "Let's go kick some Tap-Out Mafia ass! I got a Winter Cherry with Angel's name on it!"

Draze looked over at Cartwright.

"You heard the lady, get this bucket moving."

* * *

><p>The Tap-Out Mafia sent in an Rumble Captain. It was the captured wrestler and former world champion Marxx. And Marxx was transformed into a silver creature with what looked like blue search lights on his shoulders and various places on his body. His hands were both blasters. But there was a secret about Marxx.<p>

Marxx held a place in the past as one of Earth's protectors. As the White Ranger of the Bloody Carnage Mafia.

Anyway, Marxx was leading a large group of Weeajits through the beach territory of Sevii Selegaria's city. At the same time, a schoolteacher and her students were trying to get away.

Only they ended up crossing Marxx's path and were trapped in a corner.

"You know, I could use a lady like you," hissed Marxx, pointing a blaster the color of his body at her. "Someone as gloriously sexy as you could help elevate my-"

The Midnight Rider felt a sting in his back and angrily turned around.

"Who dares?"

Marxx looked up to see five individuals, three guys and two chicks, walking toward him. The one in the red was holding a red flintlock pistols.

"You! You're that pirate!" Marxx shouted. "And the rest of you... you joined his crew?"

He got a look at the other four. All of them wrestlers.

"I don't care if you do use women to elevate your own career in the ring, you don't threaten them!" Draze yelled.

"You dumbasses!" Marxx screamed back. "Don't you know we're the TapOut Mafia?"

Chrono smirked.

"Yeah, but we've formed a little group of champions," Chrono said.

"Enough talking, " said Justin, obviously bored. "Let's just do away go with this guy so we can live like rock stars, travel the galaxy, and fuck women."

"Well, I won't argue with that," Draze replied. "Everyone's got their Swashbucklizers, right?"

The five revealed different color keys and pulled out devices that looked like cell phones before enter the keys in the phone-like device.

_"Pirate Champion!"_

The quintet turned the keys, making the sword emblem on the devices cross...

Draze's arms were crossed as he now donned a black skintight suit, holding the cutlass and flintlock he wielded earlier in battle. A red pair of swords slashed across him, covering some of the black with red and gold before doing the same to his face, forming a pirate's hat of sorts, out of a helmet.

The other four went through the same process, but with the colors of: blue, yellow, green, and crimson.

"What the hell?" Chrono exclaimed. "Are we what I think we are?"

"Get used to it," Justin replied. "Because we are definitely..."

"Fuckin' Power Rangers!" Yuke said with glee.

"Alright, now that everyone's gotten situated, let's take care of the metallic jizzer," stated Janelle, matter of factly.

"Everyone ready?" asked Draze. "Let's do this. Swashblaster!"

The flintlock in Draze's hand fired at the Weeajits before the five Rangers advanced. to the fight.

"Get 'em, Weeajits!" Marxx howled.

* * *

><p>Yuke was up first, grappling hooks coming from her Swashsaber and attaching to different slabs of concrete. She zipped over a sea of Weeajits, firing mercilessly at them before touching down on another destroyed building and engaging a second group of the foot soliders.<p>

Janelle ran through a group of Weeajits, firing her Swashblaster and slashing at any Weeajit dumb enough to get into range.

"Back off!" she yelled, kicking one of the grunts into a pile of barrels.

Justin looked like he knew what he was doing, his Swashsaber connecting at will and accurately nailing targets.

Chrono backflipped off a scaffold, landing perfectly on his feet in the middle of a group of Weeajits. In a 360 motion, he fired his Swashblaster at the crowd and sent them down.

Draze fended off his crowd expertly well as he was blocking two Weeajits with his Swashsaber and blasting them away before hurling the sword at a Weeajit that was coming behind Justin, who tossed his Swashblaster to Draze, who kicked the weapon to Chrono, who looked like he was in a trapeze act as he fired away with twin blasters.

Janelle and Yuke were holding their own, before deciding to trade weapons. Yuke with dual blasters and Janelle with twin swords. The pair cleared the foot soldiers, only for more to come in.

"Okay, this is getting really annoying," Yuke hissed.

"Guys, go for your belts. Draze showed me something really cool."

The Rangers pressed their buckles, another color key came out. They looked awfully familiar to Chrono.

"Really? You have keys that resemble the Power Rangers of the past, Draze?" Chrono asked. "These are..."

"The Space Rangers!" Yuke squealed. "Your favorite, Chrono."

Chrono: "Yeah, I can remember going back in time and impregnating Ashley. I don't think Andros ever got over Ashley having a baby in her stomach that he wasn't the father of. I wanna meet the kid, too. I think it was a girl. She'd have to be eleven by now."

"Can we focus here?" Janelle sighed. "Remember, access the power of each Ranger Key as that Ranger of the past did his or her own power."

Draze was the only one who looked serious. The other Rangers fell in line, the amusement now gone as the inserted the keys inside the Swashbucklizers.

"So, for example," Chrono said. "If we're gonna use these keys, I turn this key and I simply shout..._Let's Rocket!_"

The teacher and the students were in hiding, but watching the battle. One of the students looked up.

"What's that?"

"The Space Power Rangers. They saved not only the Earth from Astronema, but stopped Dark Specter from taking over the universe."

And Chrono's Ranger suit became that of the Black Space Ranger's. The other Rangers followed suit, using the morphing call of the Space Rangers to become the Space Rangers before drawing the Astro Blasters.

"I got pink?" Yuke shrilled. "Dammit! I hate pink! Satellite Stunner!"

Yuke unleashed a wide blast with the Satellite Stunner, managing to cut down the opposition to half.

Justin laid into the Weeajits with the Astro Axe, dancing away from their cannon fire before combining the Astro Axe with his Astro Blaster for extra power.

Janelle back-flipped away from a pair of attacking Weeajits, slinging laser pellets with the Star Slinger.

Justin: "Let's do that where we combine weapons..."

Chrono: "You mean form the Quadrablaster?"

Justin: "Yeah, that's it."

Draze: "Okay, you guys do that. Meanwhile... Spiral Saber, Booster Mode!"

Draze combined the Spiral Saber with his Astro Blaster as the other four Rangers formed the Quadrablaster.

"Ready and fire!"

The force of both weapons was enough to cut down more of the Weeajits, but they kept coming. The Buccaneer Champions formed a circle, their backs turned inward as they revealed their Swashbucklizers again and pulled out new Ranger Keys.

_"Go, Go Samurai!"_

The Buccaneer Champions were now the Samurai Rangers, armed with Spin Swords that they wielded as if they were true samurai warriors before switching to another group of Ranger Keys.

_"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"_

The five were now equipped with Magi Staffs, in which they blew away the Weeajits, leaving Marxx alone.

"I've grown tired of this game," Marxx growled. "It's late and I just jizzed in my pants!"

The Midnight Rider fired blasts from his arms, shoulders, and chest, overwhelming the Power Rangers but changing them back into their pirate forms, Swashsabers in hand. The weapons' handles opened up, a slot for their keys, which they inserted.

"Swashsabers, Pirate Strike!"

And the Rangers swung their swords, waves of colored energy coming at Marxx full force to finally bring him down in a grand explosion.

After the battle, the Rangers were looking at each other.

"Draze, we've done it now," said Justin. "The Tap-Out Mafia's gonna be coming after us."

Janelle: "Yeah-"

"Excuse us."

The Rangers looked up. It was the teacher and her group of students.

"Thank you, Rangers. For saving us."

Yuke: "Save your thanks, we only did it because they had the nerve to come here."

Chrono: "Yeah, so don't worry about it."

As the Rangers walked away, only Justin came back. He smiled at the teacher, wickedly.

"You know, if you really want to thank us..."

* * *

><p>Justin shoved the half-naked schoolteacher on the bed in a hotel room, coming out of his shirt as the woman managed to get up and unzip Justin's pants, roughly pulling them down to get into his boxers. What she drew, she placed into her mouth.<p>

"Come on, get those slutty eyes up on me, bitch," Justin demanded, watching the teacher suck his cock like a pro.

The teacher took the Canadian Standard into her hand, pumping as she licked and teased the head before shoving him back inside of her mouth. Getting him in from head to full length of the shaft, the schoolteacher gagged and took him out.

"You're not done yet," Justin said viciously, pushing the teacher back.

The woman opened her legs and pulled her skirt up, revealing that she had on no panties at all.

"Commando? You're more than just a schoolteacher, aren't you?"

The Standard smiled evilly, entering the woman roughly despite how wet she was for him. He slammed into her, picking up his discarded belt and lashed her all over her medium-sized breasts until she had thick, red welts across her knockers. After about an hour of aggressive sex, Justin pulled out and covered the woman in his load as he tried to catch his breath.

But somewhere, Justin heard a bit of squeaking. It sounded like it was coming from behind him, so he overturned the entire bed, revealing Cartwright. Amaze said nothing as he grabbed Cartwright around the throat and opened the window before tossing the Talented Ferret out into the garbage.

"That takes care of that," Justin said, pulling on his clothes and exiting the room, leaving the cum-stained teacher on one bed, fast asleep.


	3. Episode 2: Mystic Flow

"Have I ever told you the guys the story about the Super Legends?" asked Draze.

"The Power Rangers of the past?" asked Justin. "This whole time we've traveling together and you haven't mentioned not one word about it."

"I watched the battle," Chrono said, looking up as he took a bite out of a chimichanga. "Matter of fact, being a former Power Ranger, Yuke was part of it. The Tap-Out Mafia had come about six months ago."

"Love, aren't you-"

"I'm not telling them events of the future, Yuke," Chrono replied. "I know that is forbidden."

Chrono looked at the group, suddenly surrounding them and himself in complete blackness before a picture came to life. Starships streaked over the sky, firing lasers.

"As I was saying, the TapOut Mafia showed up and have come to claim many world championships. It was after the Angel Alliance Rangers had defeated Suisei, a rogue Battle Angel. But I sensed their presence in the galaxy during the fall of the Nighloks. As a god, I was forbidden to directly take action since I was no longer a Ranger, but I could warn my wife here."

And now images of the Super Legends could be seen doing battle. Chrono concentrated on the moments of the Bloody Carnage Mafia in Crime Boss Mode laying waste to many Weeajits and Rumble Captains.

"Chrono, most of the Power Rangers that took part in the fight had lost their powers long before, how was this possible?" asked Janelle.

"Fucking God of Time here," Chrono said, rolling his eyes and finishing his chimichanga. "I restored their powers, just for the sake of fighting the TapOut Mafia. Anything else would ruin the space-time continuum and screw up the natural order of time. And before any of you ask why am I a Ranger now or what allowed me to be part of the BCM: I'm a wrestler, like the rest of you. I am allowed access to my power while on Earth before or after shows. I was on Earth at the time Mystery Rock arrived and I was on Earth when the Tap-Out Mafia came."

"In other words, he's just as human as we all are when in the ring," added Yuke.

"Anyway, to wrap this whole thing up: the Power Rangers used everything they had, sacrificing their power to defeat the first wave of the TapOut Mafia. Which the power has taken the form of keys that..."

"Justin, Janelle, and myself have been gathering," Draze continued. "But to add a further point: despite the fact that Angel is here only for championships, he's still an enemy of the Earth..."

Yuke: "Which makes him the enemy of the Power Rangers. And we're gonna rip his fucking head off and shove it up his dickhole! Okay, but my question is this: what brings you back to Earth, Draze?"

"I'm a pirate," Draze replied. "Not in the sense that Cartwright is, if you catch my drift. But what else do pirates do? They seek the greatest treasure there is. And as far as I'm concerned, it's here on Earth."

Then Draze looked down at Cartwright, who had formed a ball of energy around himself.

"Hey, Ferret Boy, why don't you help us get closer to the greatest treasure the universe holds?" Draze asked before kicking the energy ball into the nearest wall.

The Rangers and Nina watched as Cartwright seemed to endlessly bounce before returning back to Draze's feet, dizzy.

"Listen carefully. Can you hear it? It's so magical, the sound," Cartwright squeaked, rolling backward before being stopped by Draze's boot.

"What the fuck is he rambling about?" asked Justin.

"Go where the flow has been warped, but watch for the man in black."

Chrono crossed his arms, sitting back and smiling. He knew the answer right away.

"Darling?" Yuke asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Aboard the Fusion Cutter:<strong>

Nuke, Jason, and Angel sat at a round table, each of them getting lap dances from alien strippers.

Jason: "Hey, boss, who's the next Rumble Captain that's gonna get out there?"

Angel: "That's easy... hey, Rich!"

A medium-built blond man, dressed in a snazzy suit and sunglasses stepped through the automated double doors.

"I live to serve," Rich Harden said, bowing. "Yes, my lord?"

"Y'know, I'm having a really hard time claiming world championships. Take this with you to find a belt. Y'know, world champions tend to read differently on that thing than any other type of champion. And Rich, if those damn pirates interfere... crush 'em!"

"On it, boss!" Rich exclaimed, before skipping away merrily. "Those Power Rangers are in the bag!"

* * *

><p>On Earth, the Rangers managed to solve the first part of the riddle. They were watching a show put on by Free For All: Twisted Flow Wrestling. In the ring was the FFA:TF Champion Disciple in the ring against Kyle Dracious of Velocity in a non-title tables match.<p>

Obviously, Justin was cheering loudly for his former Velocity teammate. But then, he turned to Draze.

"Cartwright said something about a man in black. Disciple's in black, so could it be him?"

Draze: "We'll go see after the show."

Draze turned his attention back to the ring, just in time to see Dracious hoist Disciple up for a scoop slam before heading up to the top rope, his back to the ring. Everyone saw what was coming next: a moonsault that was blocked by the bigger man's knees. The entire crowd was cringing as Dracious rolled around, his ribs in intense pain. It was academic, after that, with Disciple getting the victory after a two-handed chokeslam through a table on the outside.

The Rangers got up, leaving when a vendor walked up to them.

"Hey, you're those space pirates, right?" the young man asked. "I know what you're lookin' for."

Justin looked over at Draze, who moved closer. The pair noted that he was in a black track suit.

"Yeah, come with me. I can lead you to the treasure."

Chrono chuckled, shaking his head as he followed the Rangers and the boy.

About ten minutes later, the Rangers were led outside.

"Okay, start talking," said Draze.

"Sure, but can I get your picture first?" asked the boy.

Draze shrugged, thinking it was no big deal as the boy pulled out his cell phone.

"Can you do that thing you guys did yesterday

Draze shrugged again, pulling out one of the Ranger Keys and the Swashbucklizer, holding them as if he were to Ranger up. The boy insisted Draze come closer, smiling as he reached out to take the key.

Only for Draze to grab him by the wrist and reel him in.

"The fuck's your problem, boy?" Draze demanded as he wrapped his arm around the youth's neck.

The boy moved away, rolling his eyes.

"Dumbass, I don't know anything about any treasure!" he shouted, running off and laughing.

"Heh, that little punk thought he could-"

"He did, Draze," said Janelle.

"What?" Draze exclaimed, checking his pockets.

The Samurai Ranger Key was missing.

"I'm gonna kill that little bastard!" Draze screamed, taking off after the boy.

"Draze, wait!" Janelle screamed, chasing after him.

* * *

><p>After the boy had managed to get away, he was trying to figure out his next move.<p>

"Hey."

The boy looked up from the tree he was hiding behind. Draze looked down at him, before coming out of the tree.

"Hand it over."

"No way! You guys aren't gonna protect the earth! The Rangers' power were meant to protect the planet, all you care about is treasure!"

Draze shook his head before approaching the boy, grabbing him by the front of his shirt.

"Hands off the kid, pirate."

"Go away," Draze replied.

"I'm not gonna tell you again-"

Draze turned around throwing a punch that missed.

"Is this how Rangers treat each other? Especially since I'm the guy who's gonna led you and your friends one step closer to the treasure?"

Draze stopped himself. The figure in front of him donned a black cloak. Janelle managed to catch up, just as the guy revealed himself.

"Nick Russell. Red Mystic Ranger, or I was."

"The name's Draze."

"Judging from your threads, I'd say you're the current Red Ranger," said Nick. "Anyway, since you're looking for treasure and I know what it is, I'll lead you to it."

Draze smiled and Janelle nodded.

"_If_ you can pass a test."

Draze cocked an eyebrow.

"A test?" Draze asked. "What's this about?"

But before Nick could explain himself, a battleship cruised through the air. Descending from it was Rich in his monstrous green form with red eyes and tentacles. The youth took off before Draze or Janelle could make a move.

Janelle: "We'll deal with these bastards first. Then we're gonna talk about that treasure."

Her and Draze took off running toward the heart of the city, just as the boy was witnessing the carnage bestowed upon it. Many people were slaughtered by the Weeajits, being shot down or clubbed.

"I can't watch anymore of this..."

"What's your name, dude?" asked Draze.

"Phillip."

"Well, Phillip, I'll make you a deal since you want to protect the Earth so badly."

"Huh?"

"You defeat the Weeajits and noodle face, then I'll give you the power. Lose, and it's mine."

Draze held out the Swashbucklizer, which Phillip took. He entered the Red Samurai Key, turning it.

_"Go, Go, Samurai!"_

Draze watched as Phillip managed to become the Red Samurai Ranger, drawing his Spin Sword. The other Rangers joined up with Draze and Janelle.

"Draze, that wasn't really smart," Janelle said, shaking her head. "What if he's destroyed?"

Draze said nothing as Phillip had cleared a path through the Weeajits and was making his way to Rich.

_I can do this._

The Rumble Captain felt the blow upon his back and turned around to dropkick the Samurai Ranger in front of him before charging in with a full on Roaring Elbow that sent the boy flying into a building and to the ground, demorphed.

_Dammit... I'm not strong enough..._

Draze walked over to the fallen Phillip, taking back the key and the morpher. He smiled.

"Hey, bro," Draze said. "Earth is my home, too. I'll save it like every Ranger before me did. And if you're serious about protecting the planet, you'll find a way."

"And you'll find that treasure, if you're a real pirate!"

Draze nodded as he and the Rangers headed off.

Rich fired lasers and missiles like crazy, laughing maniacally.

"Such a satisfying feeling, this power! I feel invincible!"

"Yo, slime bucket!"

Rich spun around, offended.

"You!"

"You know, we were looking for you," said Draze. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

The five Rangers went for their Buccaneer Champion keys as well as their morphers.

_"Pirate Champion!"_

"Get 'em, Weeajits!" Rich yelled as the Rangers charged in.

Justin made the first move, ducking the swings of the Weeajits' clubs, coming up to throw a hard side kick that sent one Weeajit flying into his friends. Justin took to the sky, his Swashsaber out and cutting down enemies in his way. He looked up to see Yuke firing away mercilessly at any of the foot soldiers that charged in.

"Hey, Yuke! Give your Swashsaber to someone that can put it to use!"

Yuke nodded, tossing her sword to Justin in exchange for his laser. Now the pair of Crimson and Blue were cooking with gas, quickly dispatching the enemy.

Janelle and Chrono had also exchanged their weapons, with Janelle using strings attached to both Swashsabers to take out many targets. Three more Weeajits rushed in, only for the Damone girl to block two of them, hit a back flip, step in and impale the third one before slicing through the other two.

Chrono shrugged his shoulders as the Weeajits hesitated to advance. He blew them away with remorse, hitting a dropkick/moonsault combination on a pair of Weeajits before coming to his knees and nailing an oncoming quartet of grunts with the Swashblasters.

Draze held off a Weeajit with the Swashsaber, blasting another one right between the eyes. Three more Weeajits, these blue and larger in size, launched a failed attack on Draze. The other Rangers rejoined Draze, inserting their Ranger Keys into their weapons.

"Pirate Strike!"

Chrono and Yuke fired on one of the blue Weeajits, successfully bringing him down.

Justin and Janelle succeeded in defeating their Weeajit.

And Draze combined the energy fired out of the Swashblaster with the energy emitted from the Swashsaber, completing the hat trick. This left Rich, who was still standing and made his presence known by firing a barrage of missiles at the Rangers. Overwhelming them, Rich wanted to keep up the assault.

"You're mine, Rangers!"

"Let's fight fire with fire, guys!" Draze exclaimed.

The Ranger revealed new Rangers Keys, inserting them into their Swashbucklizers.

_"SPD Emergency!"_

Standing before Rich were the Rangers, now in Space Patrol Delta form.

"Pink again?" Yuke roared. "I'm going to kick the ass of whoever the fuck is sticking me with pink!"

And the four put together their Delta Max Strikers, firing away. Draze ran in, firing his Delta Blasters. He actually managed to disarm Rich, who revealed blades on his arm.

"I can do more than fire missiles!" Rich yelled, running in.

And the Rangers responded with new Ranger Keys, inserting them.

_"Ninja Storm!"_

_"Thunder Storm!"_

_"Ranger Form!"_

"Finally, a color worth my time!" Yuke said, looking down to reveal she was the one in possession of the Navy Thunder Ranger Key.

A curtain came down, showing only silhouettes of Justin, Draze, and Janelle- who struck from all directions with their Ninja Swords, followed by Chrono and Yuke with their Thunder Staffs. The curtain raised up, and the five Rangers had new keys ready.

_"Go, Go, Samurai!"_

_"Wild Access!"_

_"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"_

_"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"_

_"Ascending Angel Wings!"_

"They're- they're all Red Rangers!" Rich whined, turning around.

Yuke and Chrono started things off.

"Magi Staff!"

"Twistornado Card, activate!"

From Yuke's Magi Staff came fire, swirling around Chrono's tornado that engulfed the Rumble Captain. Justin and Janelle rushed through the flames, delivering a series of punches and kicks to Rich that knocked him back. Then the four remaining Rangers stepped aside for Draze, who stared down the disoriented Rich before spinning his Power Disc.

"Spin Sword! Blazing Strike!"

The blade of Draze's sword was engulfed with fire, turning it on Rich as he rushed in to strike him down. Draze turned away, as the Rangers reverted back to Buccaneer Champion form, the explosion signaling Rich's demise adding a cool effect.

"Alright, we did it!" exclaimed Justin.

* * *

><p>Aboard the Fusion Cutter, Angel was showing signs of rage, trying hard not to punch out Weeajits aboard the ship.<p>

"This is fucking crazy!" Angel roared. "How the hell did-"

"Hey, Angel, don't fear. The Epic One is here," Byers said, cutting off Angel's tirade.

In his hand appeared to be a small black gun. He pointed it in the direction of the Earth, pulling the trigger. Two purple lasers shot from the Fusion Cutter, penetrating the atmosphere and hitting the fallen Angel and the three blue Weeajits. All four rose up, becoming the size of skyscrapers.

"Oh, yeah! Now this is the big leagues!"

Draze sighed.

"Chrono, allow us to introduce you to..."

Draze pressed a button on his Swashbucklizer. Their ship, the _World Contender_, which also served as a carrier for four other Zords, or Pirate Cruisers, descended from the sky.

A crimson submarine, a blue jet fighter, a yellow trailer, and a blue race car accompanied the galleon. The five Rangers boarded their respective Zords, firing up the controls in the cockpit.

Draze: "Firing cannons on portside!"

On the left, the cannons blasted away at one of the three blue Weeajits. The World Contender collided with a second Weeajit before firing at the third and Rich, sending them ducking away.

"Your turn, guys!"

One of the Weeajits took it upon himself to fire his own lasers at Justin and Chrono, their Zords returning fire. Yuke and Janelle picked off what was left of the second Weeajit with their own lasers.

"Let's bring 'em together!" ordered Draze.

"Right!"

"Pirate Cruisers, combine!"

For this, the five Cruisers went into space to combine, forming body parts.

Yuke served as the right leg, Janelle the right, Chrono the right arm, and Justin the left and the hat for the body that was Draze. The final result was a giant putting on its hat.

"Swashbuckler Megazord! Charge!"

Finally, the Swashbuckler Megazord descended back to Earth, twin swords in hand. The Weeajit and Rich attempted to fire on it but the Megazord was too fast, leaping into the air to slash the Rumble Captain and the grunt before landing safely behind the Weeajit.

"Come and get it!" yelled Justin.

The Megazord managed to fend off the oncoming Rich, pushing him aside to swipe at the Weeajit before turning back to Rich to slash him again. The Weeajit charged up another laser attack. However the Megazord danced out of the line of fire with backflips.

"Forget about me?" Rich exclaimed, grabbing the Megazord from behind. "It's still two on one!"

Rich then turned a wheel on the Megazord's back.

"You fuckin' tool!" Yuke shouted, as every limb of the Megazord opened up and fired on the last Weeajit.

A cannon protruded from the mecha's chest and inside every limb were cannonballs. The limbs finally closed as the Megazord turned to Rich.

"Ranger Key, power up!"

The Rangers inserted their respective keys into slots, which opened up the Megazord's limbs again and the cannon protruded its chest.

"Buccaneer Full Assault!"

Once more, the cannon fired. But Rich was fool enough to try to blast back. In the end, it proved fatal as the Rumble Captain went down in flames.

Looking on and seeing the end of the battle was Phillip as the Megazord split up once more as he watched it sail away.

_You can do it, Rangers._

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, aboard the <em>World Contender<em>:**

"Hey, Draze- what are we gonna do about that Red Ranger?" Janelle asked, in regard to Nick.

"We'll play his game," Draze answered. "We've got no choice if we want to get our hands on the treasure. He might help us protect the remaining world titles."

"Whatever we do, we can't let the TapOut Mafia get the remaining belts," Justin added.

"What happens if the TapOut Mafia were to get all the world titles?" asked Yuke.

"Do you need an answer to an obvious question, my love?"

Everyone turned to Chrono.

"The answer is really simple: game over. No continues, no checkpoint restarts, no extra lives. If the TapOut Mafia get all the world titles, then it's over. They'll have more power than Serpentera ever had. Draze, how many championships do the TapOut Mafia hold right now?"

"Three," replied Draze. "They need ten. So far, they have the EEW World Championship, the Evolution Undisputed Championship, and the World Heavyweight Championship of FG."

"Two tainted championships and one possibly worthy," said Chrono.

Draze: "We've got two. The XCW Undisputed title and the Unlimited Heavyweight Championship."

Yuke: "Add the EWA Championship to the list. We have three and Angel has three."

"That still leaves four belts out there if we're counting the one we know about," said Janelle. "We've gotta get to the Twisted Flow Championship before Angel and his goons find out about it."

"Definitely," agreed Draze. "Chrono, you and Justin go get the information about the treasure. Janelle, Yuke, and I are going title hunting."


	4. Episode 3: Magical Champions

The Rangers have just survived an assault by the TapOut Mafia's main fleet of aerial forces, sending the _World Contender_ crashing to the ground. Chrono, Justin, Janelle, and Yuke took a look around but saw nothing.

"Well, the TapOut Mafia is quite pissed," said Justin.

"Well, no shit," replied Yuke. "I'd be pissed too if a quintet of multi-colored pests interfered in my plans as well."

"Anyway, I think we need to move on and find this treasure before-"

Then, the Rangers were suddenly placed under fire as a band of Weeajits and the newest Rumble Captain to date. This one was purple in color, mixed with a bit of lava orange with a tentacle on the shoulder.

"Came to interfere, did you Rangers?" exclaimed E-Rock, a wrestler with a horrendous rapping gimmick. "Well, I'm gonna show you my song and make your head throb, ya heard?"

"Let's just hurry up and do this before he spits out any more crappy rhymes," Justin muttered.

Just then, a fully morphed Draze descended from the _World Contender_.

Draze: "You lookin' for trouble? You found it, pal!"

_"Pirate Champion!"_

Once the other Rangers were able to change, Draze fired his Swashblaster to signal the charge. Justin was first to break away from the ground, clashing weapons with the Weeajits and landing well-timed strikes with the Swashsaber.

Yuke was next, picking off targets with the Swashblaster. She managed to block a Weeajit with her own Swashsaber and fired away at another two that were coming in slowly.

Janelle and Draze fired with great precision at oncoming Weeajits, deflecting the swings of their clubs with their own sabers and sending them away with synchronized side kicks.

Chrono landed a hard roundhouse kick to a pair of Weeajits, diving backward to blast away on two more as E-Rock rushed in with a front chop block to the God of Time. The Green Ranger managed to quickly get to his feet and counter E-Rock's attempt at a dropkick with one of his own, juggling the Rumble Captain into the air with his feet as he landed on his back.

"Up, up, and away you go!"

With that, Chrono sprung back into the air to finally dropkick the monster before rejoining the other Rangers.

"Good job, Chrono," said Janelle. "I guess not all big wrestlers are slow and clumsy."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Focus," growled Justin.

The Rangers turned their attention to E-Rock, who thrust his tentacle into the ground.

E-Rock: "You're burnin' up, you cunts, you'll learn it's not with me you want to fuck!"

And the earth below them all turned orange, sending a wave toward the Rangers as it split in half and erupted with flames that licked at the Rangers.

* * *

><p>Aboard the <em>Fusion Cutter<em>, Angel began to lose his patience.

"How long must I deal with these insolence from these Rangers?" Angel screamed, a green and scaly alien babe bouncing up and down on his cock as he held her hips. "All I wanted to do was make a few volcanoes, cause a bit of trouble, and get some world titles! Why is that so fucking hard?"

"Boss, you gotta chill," Nuke replied. "I mean-"

"Fuck you!" Angel yelled. "You know what? Fuck the plan with the volcanoes, E-Rock is to destroy those fucking Pirate Rangers! That is his priority!"

Nuke: "Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Chrono..."<p>

Chrono was lost in time, unsure of what era he was to travel to. A voice called out to him repeatedly when everything became clear. He could only make a blur in red. All fell into place when he slowly stood up.

"Draze, what happened?" Chrono asked.

"That guy sent us nearly into orbit with that explosion. We managed to fall into a forest," Draze replied.

"So we meet again."

Draze and Chrono turned around. A smirking Nick aboard Fire Heart looked down at Chrono and Draze.

"Before I explain how this test goes, I need to tell you something that'll help," Nick asked, Fire Heart's head lowering to let him off. "In order to find the treasure, you'll need to realize the full potential of the Ranger powers you possess."

"Test?" asked Chrono.

"Nick here has some sort of assignment for us if it's gonna lead us to the treasure."

"It's really simple," said Nick. "All you gotta do is catch me. Without your powers. And before you ask, Chrono Clepsydra, that also means your powers as a god. You may not be at a show, but you know the risks of using your godhood for this quest."

And with that, Nick took off running with Draze and Chrono behind him.

Chrono quickly managed to make contact with the others, informing them of their situation despite Justin, Yuke, and Janelle being surrounded by Weeajits.

* * *

><p><em>"Pirate Champion!"<em>

The Rangers had managed to successfully morph, clearing the Weeajits from around them before revealing black keys that allowed Justin, Janelle, and Yuke to become the Black Dino, Alien, and RPM Rangers respectively.

Justin clashed with a group of Weeajits using the Brachio Staff, clearing one of his way before sticking the weapon into the ground.

"Brachio Staff, Fire Strike!"

Upon thrusting the Brachio Staff into the ground, a wave of fire swept through the Weeajits.

Yuke took a direct approach, firing the Rocket Blaster in multiple directions, letting her Nitro Blaster join the party.

"Come and get it, you buncha' inbreds!" she screamed.

Meanwhile, Janelle wielded the Aquitar Saber with skill until she was struck by a pair of Weeajits. Only the Black suit was left behind just as Janelle popped up from out of the ground.

Janelle: "Did you miss me, because I sure won't! Aquitar Star Strike!"

Each stroke of Janelle's Aquitar Saber formed a star that she unleashed and cleared out her group of Weeajits with.

"Y'all don't come back now, ya hear?"

"I'm gonna crush you pirates if it's the last thing I do!"

With a swing of his tentacle, E-Rock disrupted the air and managed to hit the Rangers, sparks emitting from them.

* * *

><p>After surviving a ring of fire that Nick had cast, Chrono and Draze were struggling to gain ground on the former Red Ranger as he headed into a cave. The pair followed him in, but lost sight of the wizard.<p>

"Okay, I think we should-"

Before Draze could finish, he heard a rumbling that seemed to get louder with every second. Then it came into a view.

A boulder.

"It's an overgrown rock," said Chrono. "I can just-"

"No! He said no powers at all," Draze retorted. "Hang on."

And Draze revealed his Swashsaber, throwing it into the ground and pulling Chrono down with him as the boulder rolled off of the sword, above and past them. The pair returned to their feet.

* * *

><p>Back at the battle, the trio of Rangers brandished white keys.<p>

"Let's use 'em," Justin suggested.

_"Bloody Carnage, Malevolent Mafia!"_

_"Wild Access!"_

_"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"_

Justin, Janelle, and Yuke had managed to successfully use the White Bloody Carnage Mafia, White Wild Force, and Rhino Ranger Keys respectively. Yuke stepped forward, using Rhino Morpher Stampede and firing tiny blasts at E-Rock.

"Rhino Blade!"

Yuke sprung off of her heels and took to the air, slashing the Rumble Captain from every direction with the Rhino Morpher's blade. Janelle followed up, digging her claws into the ground and charging in. She landed quick and ferocious swipes, backing off to deliver her blow with the White Tiger Baton.

This left Justin, who shook his head before firing the Jizz Blaster, allowing Yuke and Janelle to work a double team strategy as they inflicted as much damage as possible.

* * *

><p>The chase had nearly concluded as Chrono and Draze had reached a cliff, where Nick was standing in front of them.<p>

"You still have to get over here to catch me!" Nick taunted, crossing his arms.

Draze sighed, in which his lips turned into a smile as he stepped backward before taking his running leap of faith. At the same time Draze jumped, E-Rock sprung out of some rock and grabbed him.

"Looks like I'll be taking down one Ranger!"

Draze struggled to get the Rumble Captain off of him, that is, until everything seemed to stop.

Complete silence.

Chrono shook his head, now diving toward Draze and the monster. He managed to snatch Draze out of the TapOut Mafia grunt's grip, before dropping him to safety on the other side of the cliff as he watched E-Rock fall below to the ocean when time resumed.

"I thought I told you-"

"You can keep your treasure," Chrono sneered. "If I hadn't broken your rules, Draze would've been finished."

"Technically," Draze countered, getting to his feet. "Nick here stated that your godhood couldn't interfere with the quest. You saved my life, instead of catching Nick."

"Okay, you guys win," Nick replied.

Chrono: "Now tell us about the treasure."

"I already told you," Nick repeated. "If you manage to wield the full power of each of the Super Legends- the universe's greatest treasure will unlock itself before you. Bye n- wait."

Draze and Chrono looked up and at each other before staring back at Nick.

"You were also searching for this, right?" Nick asked, turning around to reveal the Twisted Flow World Championship. "Well, I've got no use for it but I'll tell you this much: each belt is a map that leads to one other championship. You'll need it to find the remaining three belts."

"Where does this one-" Draze began to ask, before he was cut off.

"You'll have to figure that out on your own," Nick replied, handing the belt to Draze. "As I was saying, if you can get the remaining four championships, these belts will form one map that lead to the treasure."

And with that, Nick disappeared in a red cloud, just as the other Rangers rejoined them.

"What happened to that Red Ranger guy?" asked Justin.

"He's gone. We have our answer."

"This time, you won't get away!"

The Rangers turned their attention. E-Rock had just washed up on the shores.

"And he just keeps coming and coming," Draze muttered. "Ready?"

"Definitely," Chrono replied, as he and Draze grabbed their Buccaneer Champion Keys and Swashbucklizers.

_"Pirate Champion!"_

Once the two remaining Rangers were morphed, E-Rock called on a trio of blue Weeajits.

"Let's rock this party!"

The Rangers charged in, Swashsabers at the ready. Draze clashed with one of the Weeajits, delivering a front dropkick to the chest. The Weeajit stumbled and recovered before delivering a missed elbow drop, allowing Draze to deliver the slash.

Justin handled his own against the second Blue Weeajit, hitting him with an impressive clothesline followed by a DDT and a stab with the Swashsaber.

Janelle and Yuke took out the third Weeajit, with Yuke leapfrogging over Janelle and driving her sidearm into the lackey's chest as Janelle rushed in to deliver the coup de grace slash.

Meanwhile, Chrono looked like he was having the time of his life, avoiding E-Rock's tentacle and throwing kicks to the midsection. He ducked under the monster's swing, only to be clotheslined backward and toward his friends.

"Now let's heat things up!" E-Rock exclaimed, driving his tentacle into the ground.

The Rangers braced themselves for the same attacked they faced earlier, flames coming up from the ground and licking at them. To add insult to injury, the Rumble Captain sent a fireball their way.

"This is bad," Justin grunted.

"We gotta finish this guy," added Janelle.

"Then let's use these," Chrono replied, holding up the Green Mystic Ranger Key.

Draze nodded in agreement, as well as the others.

"Let's do it, then," said Draze, he and the rest of the Rangers grabbing their morphers to insert the keys in.

_"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"_

_"Galwit Mysto Ranger!"_

"Power Rangers... Mystic Force!"

Once transformed, the Buccaneer Champions heard a beeping. They grabbed the Mystic Morphers, which glowed a gold light before opening them.

"Sweet, a Spell Code!" Justin nearly shouted.

"Let's try it out!" Yuke suggested.

The five Rangers lined up, the Mystic Morphers pointed at E-Rock.

"Mystic Bind!"

Five balls of light shot toward E-Rock, and suddenly, his tentacle wrapped itself around him.

"Hey! No fair!"

"Me first!" Janelle said excitedly. "Magi Staff, Crossbow Mode!"

Janelle's Magi Staff had taken the form of a crossbow, firing yellow bolts of lightning at the monster.

"Magi Staff, Water Power!" Justin shouted, as he channeled the ocean's waters to attack the bound E-Rock.

"Magi Staff, Tornado Power!" Yuke exclaimed, a pink tornado firing out of her wand and throwing the Rumble Captain into the air.

"Make it stoooooooooooop!" E-Rock screamed as he came back down.

"Magi Staff, Axe Mode!"

Chrono was up next, striking the ground with his own Magi Staff. Vines shot out of the cracks in the ground, striking the monster in various places.

"Magi Staff, Striker Mode!"

Draze soared, the aura of a red phoenix surrounding him as he delivered two finishing slashes with his sword before rejoining his team, all of them back to default Buccaneer Champion form.

* * *

><p>Aboard the <em>Fusion Cutter...<em>

"Byers!"

Jason Byers stepped forward, his small black gun in hand.

"On it, boss."

And Byers fired the weapon, the two lasers penetrating the atmosphere and enlarging E-Rock and the three Weeajits.

* * *

><p>"Not again," Draze muttered, summoning the <em>World Contender<em> and the rest of the Pirate Cruisers.

The Rangers wasted no time, combining the Pirate Cruisers.

"Swashbuckler Megazord!"

E-Rock didn't waste time, either.

"Weeajits, show these weaklings how fly you've become!"

And the three blue Weeajits transformed into jets, taking to the skies and launching a laser assault on the Megazord that went into a defensive stance. The Rangers were unsure of what to do until their Mystic Force Keys began to glow.

Chrono: "So, this is the full power of the Mystic Rangers."

Draze: "Let's use it."

And the Rangers inserted the keys into the slots within the cockpit.

"Ranger Key, power up!"

The wheels of the Swashbuckler Megazord began to turn faster and faster until multiple compartments opened up, wings sprouting out from the Megazord's back and what looked like the Mystic Dragon appeared from its chest as well.

"Whoa, this is cool!" said Justin.

"Titan Captain Megazord!"

Suddenly, the Titan Captain Megazord took off like a jet, soaring toward the blue Weeajits who tried to launch a second assault to no avail. The Megazord dodged their laser fire nimbly before the Mystic Dragon replied with a stream of flames that took out one of the Weeajits. The Mystic Dragon separated from the Megazord, independently taking out the last two Weeajits before rejoining the Megazord.

"Time for the endgame," Draze said.

"Ancient Power, Mystic Spell Seal!"

Once more, the Mystic Dragon separated from the Megazord to fly a magical circle around E-Rock, signaling the Rumble Captain's end.

* * *

><p>On another cliff, Nick was watching the end of the battle.<p>

"Looks like our power's in good hands," Nick said to himself. "Right, Dad?"

Leanbow, the Wolf Warrior, stood next to his son and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I believe in those pirates if you do, son," Leanbow replied. "And to be honest, I think your mother would be proud of you for passing on the power of the Mystics."

"It's been nearly a year since she died," Nick replied. "Who would've thought, a brain tumor? She could've easily just-"

"Let's not talk about it, Bowen. Udonna's in the hands of the Mystic Mother now. She will live on in us, as well as those pirates."

* * *

><p>Back on the World Contender, the Rangers had just added the Twisted Flow Championship to their collection.<p>

"Should we get started on finding the other three belts?" asked Janelle.

"No," Draze replied. "Let's get some rest. We've got a day ahead of us."

"Goddammit, Carwright!"

And suddenly, a hamster ball was launched out of the quarters next to Draze. Running out were Yuke and Nina, both wrapped in bedsheets.

"I don't know how things were before we came along, but you're not gonna be peeping in on us!" Yuke screamed, punting Cartwright out of the nearest window.

Nina huffed before she and Yuke stormed back inside the bedroom, to continue whatever it was they were doing.

"Well," Draze said. "There's one thing I know for damn sure: I hope Angel hasn't figured out the secrets of the championships he has. He can't know what we're after, no matter what."


	5. Episode 4: Pride & Blues

"Okay, so apparently, we can't take shortcuts to find the full powers," said Justin.

"Dude, with the Power Rangers, nothing is ever easy," Janelle added. "If the Super Legends wanted their power to be easily accessed, we'd have found the treasure by now."

Draze: "So for now, all we've got the is the power of the Mystic Rangers. So, the only thing we should worry about until the next opportunity, is to get the last three titles. So far, we have four. We can use the Twisted Flow Championship to find the next one. But in the meantime, Yuke and Justin should go buy lunch."

Draze didn't wait for Yuke to respond before turning his attention to her.

"Don't bother with any snide remarks, just go."

With that, he grabbed his headphones, putting them on increasing the volume. "Not Ready to Die" by Avenged Sevenfold blared. Harli Drummond's theme. Nina approached Draze, a manila folder in her hands. Draze briefly removed them headset.

"What's up?" he asked.

Nina: "I'd like you to know that I finished analyzing the four belts. Whatever Nick told you, he was right. When all 19 Ranger Powers have been unlocked and combined with the ten world titles, that map will be revealed. He was also right about each championship being a map by itself and leading to the next title. The only problem is that the map from the Twisted Flow Championship does not reveal what title it leads to."

"It's to keep the Power from being put into the wrong hands."

* * *

><p>"Mavlik Young, expert swordsman at your service, Lord Angel."<p>

"A master swordsman?" asked Angel.

"Definitely, sir," Mavlik replied, pulling his cracked mask down upon his face. "You'll see my skill soon enough when I eliminate the Power Rangers for you."

* * *

><p>Justin and Yuke were on their way back to the ship, brown bags of groceries in hand, when they looked up and saw buildings exploding. Immediately they rushed to the source of the attack, where Weeajits were gathered around a charcoal knight-like being with a red gem in its chest.<p>

The TapOut Mafia again.

"Hey, bro, not cool," Justin hissed.

"What's up with that?" Yuke added.

"I'm only playing with my sword," the knight replied. "Don't get in my way."

At that moment, the other three Rangers came down from the World Contender, not exactly happy customers.

"You picked a bad day to terrorize the planet," Draze said. "I was looking forward to today's lunch."

_"Pirate Champion!"_

Once morphed, the Rangers headed into battle. And it was Justin who headed for the Rumble Captain, clashing blades with him. Justin matched pretty well with Mavlik, clashing weapons with him. He was able to make the Rumble Captain backpedal, but still not able to penetrate his defenses.

"You know, you're not bad, Blue Ranger," Mavlik taunted, delivering a front kick that knocked him back. "But you're not on my level. The weakling that taught you how to swordfight had no business doing so."

Justin growled, rushing back into the fight. This time it was him that was backpedaling as Mavlik pushed him back.

"I've been toying around with you, punk," hissed Mavlik. "But now, this fight's for real."

Mavlik's aura grew blue as he raised his sword, tracing an afterimage of his blades and sending them out toward Justin. Justin deflected each blade that came his way just as Mavlik thrust his own sword through the circle and connected, sending the Canadian Standard to the ground demorphed.

"This game ceases to amuse me, let it end."

Mavlik walked toward Justin, his sword raised, before the other Rangers rushed to his rescue.

"Five on one? Not my style."

With that, the Rumble Captain turned to walk away. Justin struggled to his feet, holding his ribs.

Justin: "Stay out of this, guys. That fucker's mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Back aboard the <em>World Contender:<em>**

The Rangers were having lunch as planned. Yuke looked up.

"Where's Justin?" she asked.

"He ran off," Janelle answered.

"In his condition? Be shocked that it comes from me, but he should be in bed."

* * *

><p>In a field and surrounded by bound ropes, a bandaged and injured Justin prepared himself. In his hands were a pair of swords that he cut the ropes with. Suddenly a barrage of blades came flying at Justin, who deflected as many as possible before succumbing to the numbers. The flying blades overwhelmed him.<p>

"Justin."

"Leave me alone, Yuke," Justin snapped. "That tool belongs to me."

At that moment, the morphers rang. Yuke answered.

"He's at the beach," came Draze's voice.

Before Yuke killed the line, Justin was already heading out.

"Justin!"

He turned around.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Yuke: "Your pride is on the line. Before I came out here to you, Draze talked to me. He told that he was gonna respect your wishes."

Justin: "He's my best friend, he understands."

Yuke: "Then as your friend, I'm offering you my help. I won't get directly involved in your fight, but here."

Justin nodded, accepting Yuke's Swashsaber.

"I'll remember this," he said, nodding.

"You better, because I'll kick your ass if you lose."

Justin smiled, before running off.

* * *

><p>Down at the beach, Mavlik awaited the Rangers to come. Justin was seen walking toward him, his and Yuke's Swashsabers in his hands.<p>

"Come for more punishment, Blue Ranger?"

"The only one that's gonna get punished here... is _you_!"

Justin threw the swords up into the air, grabbing his Buccaneer Champion Ranger Key and Swashbucklizer.

_"Pirate Champion!"  
><em>

A quick blue flash transformed Justin, as he retrieved his weapons and charged in.

"Seeing as you liked it the first time, have some more of my Wicked Blade Storm!"

The Rumble Captain formed a full circle with his sword, creating the image of multiple blades as they came at Justin. Once more, Justin was holding the smaller flying blades off. He dodged and deflected any blade fragment that came his way. That is, until a trio of Blue Weeajits held him down.

"Son of a-"

And finally, Mavlik thrust his blade through the circle, knocking Justin back.

"You coward!" Yuke roared, standing on top of a rock.

She jumped down, fully morphed and fighting off the Weeajits that headed toward her.

"Honor and decency have no place in a fight for your life," Mavlik sneered, walking toward the fallen Justin. "There is only winning and losing. Anyone who can't see that deserves to be eradicated."

"I'll show you eradication," Yuke growled, a Crimson Ranger Key coming out of her buckle. _"Bloody Carnage, Malevolent Mafia!"_

Yuke took on her old Ranger Powers, fighting the grunts that came at her off with the Diamond Behemoth Blade.

"Come on!" Yuke screamed, slicing through a quintet of Weeajits. "I'll drown you all in my bloodlust!"

Just when it appeared that Mavlik was going to finish Justin off, the other three Rangers appeared.

"You dirty son of a bitch," Draze said. "You didn't think we were gonna let you get away with this cheap trick, did you?"

"I'm sure he didn't," said Janelle. "Which is why we're shutting him down right here."

"I think my dear Yuke has the right idea, so let's join her," added Chrono.

Draze nodded, as the three retrieved Bloody Carnage Mafia Keys from their belts.

_"Bloody Carnage, Malevolent Mafia!"_

The three Rangers found themselves changed into the Red, Yellow, and Green Rangers of the Bloody Carnage Mafia.

"Now we're cookin'," said Chrono, a green orb in his hand changing into a scythe. "_This_, I can work with."

As the others were keeping the Weeajits busy, Justin rose to his feet.

"I won't let my pride get in the way anymore!" Justin roared.

_As good a swordsman as I am, I know I can beat him. But there's got to be another way._

He looked over at the other Rangers, realizing what it was. He smiled from under his helmet, standing up slowly. Out of his buckle came a Blue Key.

_"Bloody Carnage, Malevolent Mafia!"_

Now Justin formed the complete set, the two swords in his hands becoming the Pimpin' Bitch Slappers.

"It's on now!" Justin exclaimed, running it.

* * *

><p>"Sharkmouth Blade!"<p>

Draze blocked the clubs of the Weeajits that sprung in to attack with his blade, backing off to deliver a 360 slash. He then turned around, stabbing a hole in the ground to cause a tremor that sent the others surrounding him flying outward.

"Outback Defender!"

Janelle repeatedly smacked a Weeajit over the head with her specialized chair, turning around to drive the weapon into the next grunt's gut before slamming the weapon into the ground. A wave of sand showered over the Weeajits as the Yellow Ranger charged in with the Defender in Shield Mode to finish them off.

Chrono and Yuke had just finished off their group of Weeajits, and had turned their attention to the Blue Weeajits. Being joined by Draze and Janelle, they held up more Ranger Keys.

_"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"_

Chrono was up first, handling the Wolf Ranger's personal fighting style pretty well. Blocking the punch of his blue Weeajit, he delivered two knees and a high kick that sent it backwards.

"Wolf Beams!"

Chrono opened the Wolf Morpher on his wrist, firing spinning purple blasts of energy.

"Jungle Bo!"

Janelle drove her staff into the second Blue Weeajit's stomach, sending it up and over into Yuke delivering slashes with the Rhino Blade.

All that was left was Draze, using Tiger Kung Fu. The Weeajit threw a punch, which Draze avoided and countered by thrusting his palms into the grunt's chest.

"Let's finish this, guys," ordered Draze, he and the others retrieving Ranger Keys from their buckles.

_"Lightspeed Rescue!"_

Upon becoming the Lightspeed Rangers, the quartet instantly called for the V-Lancers.

"Let's bring 'em down!" exclaimed Yuke, who had claimed possession of the Blue Ranger's Key.

"V-Lancers, Spectrum Blast!"

The four Rangers pointed their weapons toward the sun, bringing down four powerful blasts that finished the Weeajits.

Meanwhile, Justin was having an easier time with Mavlik.

"You won't fool me twice with that cheap trick!" Justin yelled, deflecting Mavlik's smaller blades with the Pimpin' Bitch Slappers.

When the time came for Mavlik to thrust his sword through the circle, Justin sidestepped and brought the jitte down hard on it. Mavlik retrieved his broken blade, an aura of confidence surrounding him.

"Then how do you feel about _this_?"

Mavlik opened his arms. Out of his body came more blades, seemingly attached to rope.

"What the-"

* * *

><p>"I'm glad I gave him that upgrade," said Nuke, a grin on his face as he received a blowjob from an alien stripper. "Mavlik got worried when he found out the Blue Ranger was a fond practitioner of the twin blade technique."<p>

* * *

><p>While Justin was being overwhelmed by Mavlik's underhanded tactics, Yuke nearly ran in to join the fight- only to be stopped by Draze.<p>

"Let's even the odds."

Justin was forced back into Buccaneer Champion form, glaring at the cheating Mavlik.

Draze: "Hey, Justin!"

Justin looked over to his left as Draze threw him his Swashsaber. Chrono and Janelle followed suit as their comrade managed to catch all three blades.

"Fi- five swords?" stammered Mavlik. "That's a fool's bluff!"

And Mavlik resumed his attack, all blades coming from all sides at Justin, who responded with a leap into the air and cutting each one down quickly.

"Not bad," Janelle said, quite amused.

Justin: "I've wasted enough time on you! Let's end this!"

And five Ranger Keys appeared out of Justin's buckle, each one attaching themselves to a Swashsaber.

"Five Blue Strike!"

Justin let out a growl, swinging his swords at Mavlik as the essences of the Blue Angel Alliance, Samurai, Mystic Force, and Galaxy Rangers cut down the Rumble Captain, followed by Justin delivering the finishing blow.

* * *

><p>Jason Byers: "It ain't over yet."<p>

* * *

><p>The battle had been renewed as Mavlik had been revived. The Rangers boarded the <em>World Contender<em> before calling out the other Pirate Cruisers.

Draze: "Let's bring 'em together."

Once more the Swashbuckler Megazord had been formed, but the Rangers immediately went to the Titan Captain Megazord.

"Catch me if you can, Rangers!" Mavlik taunted, his winged tentacles taking him to the sky.

The Titan Captain Megazord's wings flapped once, allowing it to ascend after Mavlik, who fired his daggers at the pursuing Megazord. The Rangers turned their wheels, allowing the Megazord the ability to dodge accurately and allowing the Mystic Dragon a clear shot with a stream of fire that incinerated Mavlik's makeshift wings and sent him tumbling toward the ground.

"Ancient Power, Mystic Spell Seal!"

Once more, the Mystic Dragon parted from the Megazord and flew a circle around the Rumble Captain that created a magical circle. The circle closed in around Mavlik, bringing about his defeat.

* * *

><p>Aboard the World Contender, Justin brought out a cake.<p>

"Hey, guys..."

The others gathered at a table.

"Just take the cake, it's my way of saying thanks for... I guess, not getting involved."

He set the cake down, turning to walk away from the table.

_I knew I could count on them to understand._

"Hey, Justin!"

"Yeah, Draze?"

"You took out the Rumble Captain, I think you should be the one to activate the map that leads to the next championship."

Justin shrugged, heading back to the table. Moments later, Cartwright brought out the Twisted Flow Championship. The Canadian Standard took it, running his hands over the face plate of the belt. The championship sparked to life, creating a golden hologram. The hologram itself consisted of what looked like a ripped portion of a map with a blinking black "X."

Janelle: "The spot of the next title."


	6. Episode 5: Carnage Patrol

The Rangers had touched down in the Fourth Island of Sevii Selegaria and were currently walking through what seemed to be an endless jungle.

"Are we there yet?" asked Justin.

"No, Justin," Yuke replied. "Now for the last time, please stop asking."

The Rangers cut through some vines as Yuke made a left turn, the other four following her. The Astonishing Clepsydra looked down at the map. Five blinking colored dots of light represented the Rangers and a golden star represented their desired destination.

"If the Fates hadn't decided to erase Chrono's memory of the exact title we were looking for before we left, this would be a lot easier," Yuke grumbled. "But-"

The Swashbucklizers rang. Draze was the first to pick up.

"This is Draze."

Nina: "Rangers, apparently Cartwright made a prediction. Two, to be exact. The first one was that 'you need to find a mob.' The second one was about 'those who defend the rights and laws of the people.'"

Janelle: "So, where are we gonna find a mob in a forest? Not to mention, what kind of cops would be in a jungle?"

Chrono: "We need to move fast if we're gonna find the next title."

After Chrono spoke his last words, the Rangers were interrupted by laser fire that they attempted to shield themselves from. When the quintet recovered, they were faced with Weeajits. But what was more important was the three in front of the Weeajits.

"Going title hunting, Rangers?" sneered Angel, his sword pointed at them.

"I knew it was a good idea to let them do the work and we follow 'em," added Jason Byers.

"I second that," said Nuke Fusion. "It's not hard to think like a Power Ranger when you used to _be_ one."

"And I'll leave this to you," said Angel, as he teleported away.

The Power Rangers organized themselves, taking positions with their Swashbucklizers and Buccaneer Ranger Keys.

Draze: "Ready?"

"Ready!"

_"Pirate Champion!"_

Once the Rangers were morphed, they went for their Swashblasters, pointing them at Byers and Fusion.

"Weeajits, attack!" exclaimed Nuke as the Rangers ran in.

Chrono somersaulted into the air behind a sextet of Weeajits, landing behind them. One was foolish enough to charge in, only to receive a side kick to the chest. Two more ran in with their clubs, only to be deflected by the Time God's Swashsaber and blasted with the Swashblaster. The remaining three pointed their clubs like rifles, firing at Chrono and missing. They paid for their mistake when the Green Ranger came down and finished them off with a combination of slashing and shooting.

Yuke hit a trio of back flips, charging in with a spear on a Weeajit when she landed on her feet. Drawing her Swashblaster, she fired at two more taking aim at her followed by delivering a hurricanrana to a grunt coming head-on at her.

"Fool," Yuke grumbled, before clearing the battlefield of three more Weeajits with her blaster.

Janelle cut down a vine, swinging Tarzan-style as she sliced through multiple Weeajits with her Swashsaber. Letting go of the vine, the Yellow Ranger let her feet come in contact with a nearby tree and bounced off it before delivering a powerful slash that eliminated her group of foot soldiers.

Justin had decided to meet up with Nuke, who proved himself to be a worthy adversary. Nuke's skills with a sword weren't as great as Justin's, but he was holding up pretty well, attempting a frontal thrust at Justin's midsection that was blocked with an upward swing. Justin missed a reverse roundhouse kick that was met with a back kick from Nuke and a purple blast of energy that knocked him back.

"Resistance is futile, Blue Ranger," Nuke said malevolently before his sword split into two purple hatchets. "Join the TapOut Mafia and you and your friends can have sex with all the inbreds you want."

Showing off his new weapons, Nuke struck the ground with them and sent a purple fissure toward Justin that knocked him back. Justin got to one knee, firing his Swashblaster. Nuke deflected the blast into a tree behind him, sending it falling to the earth below.

"How about... never?" Justin growled, getting to his feet and charging the Uncrowned Champion.

Nuke hurled one of his hatchets in Justin's direction, Justin going to his knees and bending back to avoid the near-fatal attack. Before Fusion could make a move, Justin got to his feet and delivered a slash that went from chest to shoulder as the Amazing One delivered a front kick that dropped the TapOut Mafia's officer to his knees.

Meanwhile, Draze was taking cover behind a tree and avoiding Jason Byers' laser fire.

"You know, when you think about it- those suits of yours look pretty faggy," Byers taunted, firing his laser in Draze's area. "I can make an exception for Yellow and Crimson. They're pretty hot."

Draze slowly counted down before exploding out of cover and disarming Byers.

Draze: "Guys, use the Lightspeed Keys!"

The Rangers went for the buckles, each retrieving an identical key of a different color.

_"Lightspeed Rescue!"_

This transformation allowed them to become the Lightspeed Rangers. Draze then called for the Rescue Bird, the other Rangers taking their position.

Draze: "Separate! Unilaser Formation!"

The Rescue Bird then separated into five components and then became one laser.

Draze: "Fire!"

The blast was enough to destroy the Weeajits, but send Nuke and Byers flying backwards.

"You'll pay for that, Rangers!" threatened Byers, holding his abdomen. "We'll be back for that title!"

And with that, Nuke and Byers disappeared into a cloud of smoke. This gave the Rangers time to recover as they demorphed.

"You should've used the Trans Armor Cycle, Draze."

The Rangers looked up. In the tallest tree was a man. He was black with a cornrow hairstyle, sporting a red tie-less suit with a matching fedora. The black shirt underneath was unbuttoned at the top. His eyes were covered by sunglasses.

?: "To think that a bunch of pirates can properly use the power of the Bloody Carnage Mafia, let alone call themselves Power Rangers."

The man descended from the tree, landing on his feet. Draze recognized him immediately.

The Snypa Rifle: "I'm sure you've heard of me, considering there are two of you that fought alongside me and two of you I'm already familiar with. Chrono, Yuke- a pleasure to see you again. You too, Draze and Janelle."

Draze: "What brings you to the jungle, Snypa?"

"That's easy," Snypa replied. "I came to protect the eight title. There's at least hundreds of worlds championships out there in the G-Fed scene across the galaxy that the TapOut Mafia can choose from. They have four of them, now they want the ones most known here on Earth."

Justin stepped forward.

"Excuse me, but who exactly are you?" he asked.

Snypa: "I'm the Snypa Rifle. I used to be the Red Ranger of the Bloody Carnage Mafia. You're out here for two or three things, from what I'm sure Ferret Boy probably told you. Speaking of which, tell that Brummie bumfucker Cartwright I said hello. Anyway, you're here for the ultimate power of the Bloody Carnage Mafia and you're here for this..."

Snypa unbuttoned his suit coat, revealing the Professional Alumni Wrestling Heavyweight Championship.

"But there's one more thing I'm sure you seek," Snypa added. "I can't exactly help you with that. All I can tell you is that you need to go to Newtech City."

"Or Newtech City can come to them."

The source of a bass voice revealed itself as a blue doglike being with reptilian features.

Janelle: "A Sirian."

"You know of my people, pirate?" asked Anubis "Doggie" Cruger.

"I had my run-ins with some of the remaining Troobians that lurk across the universe," Janelle replied.

"Well, considering piracy is a crime, I'm bringing you in."

"You?'" Justin scoffed. "You're just a washed up old dog."

The former Shadow Ranger put his right foot forward, drawing a sword from his hip.

The Shadow Saber.

"This old dog is all that's needed to take you five down."

"Well, pooch, if this is how you want it..." said Justin, putting up his fists.

"Stand down, Justin," ordered Draze, stepping in front of Justin. "As your leader, I can't let anything happen to you guys. You go on with Snypa. I'll beat the next power out of Shadow here."

"You're not going-"

Before Cruger could finish his sentence, Draze was coming down with his Swashsaber. The Supreme SPD Commander had very little time to move to his right, avoiding Draze's strike. Draze kept pouring on the offense while Cruger defended himself, ducking under a sword strike aimed for his head and countering with a sweep that took Draze off of his feet. Cruger placed his Shadow Saber at Draze's throat, letting out a growl.

"And that is that. You're under arrest."

Cruger pulled Draze to his feet, prepared to cuff him when Draze spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

"Down!" Draze screamed, pushing Cruger to the ground as blaster fire shook up the area around them.

"So, SPD has come to ruin my plan, huh?"

"Cyrus Darke!" Cruger growled. "We've been after you for quite a while. Even after the fall of Emperor Grumm, you Troobians are still causing trouble."

"Oh, I can care less about that power hungry fool Grumm," Darke replied. "The TapOut Mafia is the winning team now."

Draze let out a growl of his own. He turned to Cruger when he got to his feet.

"Tell you what, you can bring me in after we get this out of the way. If we're gonna have any chance of beating this guy, you need to let me bring him down."

"Bring me down, if you can."

_To be continued..._


	7. Episode 6: Carnage Patrol, Part 2

_"So, SPD has come to ruin my plan, huh?"_

_"Cyrus Darke!" Cruger growled. "We've been after you for quite a while. Even after the fall of Emperor Grumm, you Troobians are still causing trouble."_

_"Oh, I can care less about that power hungry fool Grumm," Darke replied. "The TapOut Mafia is the winning team now."_

_Draze let out a growl of his own. He turned to Cruger when he got to his feet._

_"Tell you what, you can bring me in after we get this out of the way. If we're gonna have any chance of beating this guy, you need to let me bring him down."_

_"Bring me down, if you can."_

* * *

><p>Cruger pointed the Shadow Saber at the incoming Troobian, now surrounded by Weeajits. He turned to Draze.<p>

"Fine. I will hold off on your arrest until the common enemy has been dispatched," the Commander of SPD replied. "Go ahead."

Draze stared down the laughing Cyrus, who was holding an identical pair of blasters.

"You know I'm not gonna let you arrest me, right?" Draze said to Cruger, his eyes not leaving the Rumble Captain. _"Pirate Champion!"_

Draze turned the keys, making the sword emblem on the Swashbucklizer cross...

Draze's arms were crossed as he donned a black skintight suit, holding the Swashsaber and Swashblaster he wielded in battle. A red pair of swords slashed across him, covering some of the black with red and gold before doing the same to his face, forming a pirate's hat of sorts, out of a helmet.

"Plundering the galaxy! Red Buccaneer Ranger!"

Draze twirled his Swashblaster in his right hand, firing at the Weeajits and Cyrus before running in. The Troobian Rumble Captain fired back at Draze and Cruger, forcing them to take cover behind trees. Cyrus fired again, only for a new entrant to the battle to fire back which gave Draze enough time to explode out of cover and knock him back with a barrage of blaster fire.

"Sorry I'm late, sir."

"Welcome back, Landors," declared Cruger.

"Yeah, Sky gave me the lowdown on the showdown," replied Jack Landors, pointing and firing his Delta Blasters at Darke. "You're up, pirate."

Draze took aim, but before he could fire, Cyrus disappeared.

"Look out!" yelled Cruger.

Draze turned around, unable to get his defense up in time as Cyrus had closed the distant and was setting up for a shot at point-blank range. Cruger sprung into action, pushing the Red Ranger out of the way and taking a blast that wasn't meant for him.

"Boss!" Jack exclaimed, firing rapidly at the Rumble Captain and making him back up.

"I'll get you for this!" Cyrus screamed, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Draze demorphed and immediately headed for the downed Cruger, slinging him over his shoulder.

"You all right there, dog?" Draze asked.

"I'm fine," the being from Sirius replied. "Just my arm feels like it's on fire."

"Chief, you've been hit," Jack acknowledged. "We've gotta get outta here before that guy comes back."

* * *

><p>Snypa: "I think your friend's in trouble, guys."<p>

"Don't worry about it, man," Justin shot back, nodding his head. "Draze can handle himself."

Snypa: "So he can handle a criminal bent on blowing up this island with illegal missiles? Not to mention, he's got two useless ex-Power Rangers with him, one of them injured. I think it best that you go to him."

"Not on my watch," Chrono sneered, standing up.

* * *

><p>When Jack and Draze felt that it was safe enough, Draze set Cruger down to let him walk by himself.<p>

"Why?" asked Draze. "Why'd you save me back there? If I were a criminal, you should've let that Rumble Captain take me out so you'd wouldn't make your jails more crowded."

"Perhaps I was wrong about you, pirate," Cruger answered. "Just because you're a pirate doesn't mean you're a criminal. You _are_ fighting the TapOut Mafia, after all."

"But criminals fight against other criminals all the time," Draze replied.

Cruger: "There is nothing evil about you, Draze. You would not have so quickly rushed to my defense when I went down."

Jack: "No... you're no criminal if you're a Power Ranger. You're definitely one of us, dude. The ultimate power of SPD is yours."

Draze nodded in thanks as he began to walk ahead when a blast from above blocked his path. He looked up to see Cyrus again, who was riding a blue Weeajit that had changed into a jet-powered hoverboard.

"I told you that I would get you for what you did earlier!" Cyrus yelled. "In about five minutes, this jungle island will be reduced to a sinking rock of doom!"

"Draze!" Jack exclaimed. "If you can fry that detonator on his wrist, it'll stop the missiles from launching!"

"Thanks for telling me, Jack."

"You'll have to catch me first," taunted Cyrus. "If you think you can."

Just then, Cyrus was knocked from the hoverboard to the ground.

"Who dares?"

Behind Cyrus came Justin, Janelle, Chrono, and Yuke with Swashblasters pointed at Cyrus.

Justin: "Attacking our friend? Really?"

Janelle: "You didn't think we'd let you get away with that, did you?"

Chrono: "As well as committing the capital offense of attempting to blow up an island that belongs to yours truly..."

Yuke: "Let's just tear into him, I'm ready to get home."

Draze grit his teeth.

"That's enough talking, guys," Draze added. "Let's just hurry up and stop this guy. Ready?"

"Ready! _Pirate Champion!_"

"Plunging the galaxy! Red Buccaneer Ranger!"

"Plunging the galaxy! Blue Buccaneer Ranger!"

"Plunging the galaxy! Yellow Buccaneer Ranger!"

"Plunging the galaxy! Green Buccaneer Ranger!"

"Plunging the Galaxy! Crimson Buccaneer Ranger!"

Justin: "Draze, we'll take care of the Weeajits. You go for the Mad Bomber there."

Draze: "Right. Let's use our new powers, first."

The Rangers decided to go with the Bloody Carnage Mafia Keys first.

_"Bloody Carnage, Malevolent Mafia!"_

Each Ranger underwent a transformation into their respective color of Bloody Carnage Ranger.

_"Power Rangers... Bloody Carnage Mafia!"_

"Weeajits, I want those Rangers stuffed and mounted on Lord Angel's wall!"

Justin was the first to advance, cutting through a group of Weeajits with his Carnage Baton. He ducked under two Weeajits swinging their clubs at him, planting a round kick into one and smashing the Carnage Baton into the neck of the other.

Chrono soared into the air with Yuke at his side as they landed in the middle of a circle of Weeajits. Yuke pushed her master out of the way, throwing a front kick that sent a Weeajit backward. Chrono returned the favor, grabbing two Weeajits coming in from the side by the throats for a double chokeslam. The next Weeajit rushed in, with Yuke hitting a split in response and delivering a straight punch to the grunt's nether-regions as Chrono planted a straight kick into his chest.

Janelle was stick-fighting with the Carnage Baton, managing to trip up a few Weeajits. She was grabbed by the arms by two of the foot-soldiers, only to recover with a back flip and instigate a meeting of the minds before tossing the baton at an oncoming Weeajit, catching him in the head.

Draze had headed straight for Cyrus, dancing carefully away from his blaster fire and was missing slashes with the Sharkmouth Blade. The Rumble Captain timed a powerful thrust kick that knocked Draze back a few feet before pinning him down with more laser fire.

"Our power should him off!" yelled Cruger.

Draze, from behind his visor, cracked a smile as he sliced the ground and sent a wave a energy that briefly stunned Darke and gave him enough time to rejoin his friends.

"Now's as good a time as ever," Chrono suggested, he and the other Rangers going for their SPD Keys.

_"SPD Emergency!"_

The Rangers were now granted the power of the SPD Rangers. The sirens on the side of their helmets flashed red and went off.

_"Space Patrol Delta!"_

Cyrus huffed, unimpressed by the Rangers before him as he raised his blasters.

"Spread out!" Draze ordered, Delta Blasters pointed right at the Rumble Captain as the other Rangers surrounded him.

"You're mine, Red Ranger!" Cyrus roared, running toward Draze.

Draze sidestepped the Rumble Captain's punch, blocking it with the Delta Blasters as the other four fired away with their Delta Max Strikers. The Dragon's Haze pushed Darke back, throwing a spinning back kick into his chest.

Justin and Chrono, with their Strikers in Baton Mode, ran in and delivered their blows before turning around and separating the handles from their weapons to deliver a double punch to Cyrus that made him stumble and turn right into blasts from Yuke and Janelle's Delta Max Strikers in Laser Mode.

"My turn," said Draze, combining his Delta Blasters into one laser and firing away.

The blast was enough to send Darke into the air and back down. Cyrus growled in frustration.

"Time's up, Power Rangers! I win, and this island's about to be blown straight to hell!"

Cyrus was about to press the button, only for a sharp pain to go through his wrist.

"Your game's over, fuck monkey," Draze said, having fired the blast that took out the detonator and Cyrus' hand and forearm. "Judgment Scanner!"

* * *

><p>"No, they won't!" Angel fumed. "Byers, do it now!"<p>

"But, Boss-"

"I said do it, or you'll share Killa Mo's fate!"

"Fine," Byers sighed, picking up his signature small black gun that he fired toward the Earth. The two lasers from the Fusion Cutter fired, reaching the earth and hitting Cyrus, enlarging him to skyscraper size and even restoring his arm. Night had fallen on the jungle island as Cyrus reached down into the ground and grabbed one of the missiles he had possibly planned on using.

"Victory to the TapOut Mafia!" Cyrus shouted.

"Not just yet," said Draze, pressing a button on his Swashbucklizer to call the Pirate Cruisers.

The Zords wasted no time combining as the Rangers boarded, the battle heading back to the Fifth Island.

"Swashbuckler Megazord! Charge!"

Cyrus rushed in, wanting to get the jump on the Megazord, only to find his attack blocked.

"I'm all for carnage and everything," Yuke declared, turning her wheel. "But if carnage isn't glorious, you shouldn't create it in the first place!"

The Megazord managed to snatch the missile out of Darke's grip and hurled into space toward the fleet of TapOut Mafia battleships, annihilating at least two or three battalions with the missile. Angel looked on, pounding the desk.

"Damn those fucking Power Rangers!

The Rangers turned their attention back to Cyrus who was firing his blasters when their SPD and Bloody Carnage Mafia Ranger Keys appeared in front of them and glowed.

"Rangers!" Cruger and Snypa shouted up to the Megazord. "Our ultimate powers! You can use them now!"

"Thanks!" replied Draze. "It's worth a shot, guys."

The SPD Keys were inserted first.

"Ranger Key, set! Let's go!"

The hatches of the Megazord opened, releasing Delta Runner 1.

Justin: "Check it out, guys! It's a Delta Runner!"

The Delta Runner accelerated toward Cyrus, who fired his blasters at it only to miss. The red patrol car then attached itself to a building, driving up as Cyrus continued to take missed shots. The Delta Runner was coming down from the sky and returning fire with blue lasers. Once it touched the ground, it sped back toward the Rangers, combining with the Megazord. The hatches on the Megazord's limbs opened up to reveal revolving gatling guns, as well as Delta Runner 1's body providing chest armor and twin blasters.

"Delta Blast Megazord!"

"Take this, Rangers!" Cyrus yelled, firing at the new combination.

The Megazord fired back, taking cover behind buildings and returning fire. Showing off its agility and maneuverability, the Delta Blast Megazord leapt through the air and rolled behind a building only to pop out and knock Cyrus back with more laser fire as it jumped into the air.

"Let's see how you like this!" Cyrus screamed, kicking off half a building toward the Megazord.

"Let's the Bloody Carnage Keys!" Draze ordered, he and the other Rangers inserting their keys and turning them.

This time out of the Megazord came a new weapon. A giant Carnage Cannon mounted itself onto the Megazord's right shoulder.

"Delta Blast Megazord, Carnage Cannon Mode!"

The Megazord pulled the Carnage Cannon off of its shoulder, firing an energy blast into the building and straight at Cyrus.

Janelle: "Let's finish this! Judgment Mode!"

A red X and a blue O appeared, enveloping Cyrus in black as his guilt or innocence was pending before the X was settled on.

Yuke: "Guilty as charged! Let's finish this!"

"Delta Carnage Assault!"

The gatling blasters in the Megazord's limbs fired at full power as the Megazord launched one final strike with the Carnage Cannon, finishing off Cyrus for good as he was sucked into a confinment card and sent toward Cruger, who caught it.

Justin: "We did it!"

* * *

><p>After the battle, the Rangers met with Cruger and Snypa, who Cruger was leaning on for support.<p>

"You did well, Rangers," Snypa said.

"Freeze! SPD, you're under arrest!"

The Rangers were now looking on at two females with blasters pointed at them.

"Z, Syd, stand down," said Jack, coming between them. "They're okay."

Syd: "But we heard from Sky that Cruger was after a bunch of-"

"Cadet Delgado, Cadet Drew... I believe Jack ordered you to stand down," said Cruger.

"Sir."

Cruger: "With that being said, their proud label as pirates were nothing more than lies spread by the TapOut Mafia. These five are cleared of all charges, not to mention one of them saved my life."

Jack walked over to the group of Buccaneer Champions, slinging Cruger over his shoulder before turning to walk away. He stopped though, wanting a word.

"I'm coming after you if you abuse our powers," Jack threatened.

"Anytime, anywhere," replied Draze. "If you got a problem, I'll hear you out. One-on-one."

Jack nodded, finally heading off with the other members of B-Squad to get Cruger to a doctor.

"I think I should be heading off, too," Snypa said. "Chrono, Yuke- pleasure seeing you guys again."

Yuke: "Hey, Snypa- one question."

Snypa: "Shoot."

Yuke: "Since Chrono and I are also the Super Legends of the Bloody Carnage Mafia, couldn't we have given ourselves our Ultimate Power?"

Snypa: "You, I don't have a real answer for. Chrono, I'm sure he knows but absolutely not. With him, it's got to do with that whole 'gods not allowed to interfere in the affairs of humanity' deal. But, the Bloody Carnage Mafia's Ultimate Power belongs to the Buccaneer Champions. But with that being said, I'll give you a clue to the next world title: go to the fox den. But now, I gotta be off. I can't actively join the fight like you guys, but I will stop the TapOut Mafia from getting what they want. May the Power protect you."


	8. Episode 7: Kung Fu Fury

The full moon shone pretty brightly above the _World Contender _as Janelle lay in her bed. She was thinking of her brothers, all three of whom were fighting the TapOut Mafia's forces on different fronts. She wasn't worried about losing any of them, as she believed in their abilities and Jarel's skill to keep the siblings united under any circumstance.

Janelle also know that Jarel and Zarel weren't the type of older brothers to outwardly express their concern for their younger siblings, that being her and Drako. She knew they cared, but they never showed it. That worked just fine with her, because she wasn't the type to summon her three brothers to a fight. And the battle with the TapOut Mafia was no different. Deep down, Janelle knew that moment would never come.

She got up, heading out through her window to get a better look at sky from the deck and to reflect on Cartwright's latest prediction of how "two would ascend from where two depart." The moment she climbed out of the window, an explosion from the city below could be heard.

No time for reflection. The other Rangers joined her on the deck, wanting to see what was going on. Before they could leave the ship, Nina stepped out with Cartwright on her shoulder.

"Rangers, I think it's best if you take these with you," said Nina, pointing behind her to five colored motorcycles. "These are your Cutlass Bikes."

"Did I ever mention that you're the greatest, Nina?" said Chrono.

"Yes, sir, you have. Many times."

The Rangers rushed over to their motorcycles, mounting them.

"Coolest thing ever," said Justin, revving his bike.

The quintet started their bikes and revved the throttles for a few seconds before taking off from the galleon.

* * *

><p>Down in the city below, the Weeajits were terrorizing the inhabitants and firing their lasers upon buildings. For the last 10 minutes, their rampage had went unchecked until laser fire forced a crowd of the foot soldiers to back up.<p>

The Rangers had arrived on their bikes prepared for a fight. Draze dismounted, pointing his Swashblaster at the TapOut Mafia's expendable soldiers.

"Don't you tin grins know there's a curfew in this city?" Draze snapped, before charging in.

The other Rangers joined in, ducking under four Weeajits swinging their clubs and responding with high roundhouse kicks.

Janelle put her wrists up to defend a kick from a Weeajit before delivering a punch to the grunt's midsection, just as two more Weeajits came up from behind and were subject to a two-for-one dropkick. Three more grunts rushed in, only for Janelle to deliver a double knee strike to one and a double clothesline to the other two.

Justin took a step back, one arm behind his back as he dodged laser fire, eventually deflecting a blast back toward a quintet of Weeajits with a single kick. He smiled, ducking under a Weeajit punch and countering with a hard knee to the chin.

Yuke stormed in, snatching a club from a swinging Weeajit and bashing two of them over the head with it before punching a third in the throat and delivering a kick to the ribs. She turned around, delivering a front snap kick to one last Weeajit.

Chrono shook his head at the Weeajits surrounding him. He took a step back, throwing his elbow behind him into the side of a Weeajit's head, caving it in. The other four grunts decided to rush him and get it over with. Unfortunately, the Tyrannical Behemoth was in no mood for games. He delivered a roundhouse kick to another Weeajit, following by wrapping his hand around its throat and squeezing with inhuman strength. The other three backed up, not wanting to pick a fight with a god.

However, they turned into a waiting Draze, who was waiting with his Swashblaster and fired away, clearing away the expendables.

"Congratulations, you've defeated my troops. But can you handle _me_?"

The Rangers turned to their left. The latest Rumble Captain, a monster donning a Pharaoh's crown and two large hands sticking out on his shoulders stood alone, admiring their fighting.

"The name is Hiro. I've destroyed countless universes and many opponents with my space-oriented style of hand-to-hand combat. Will _you_ be a match for me, Power Rangers? Let's find out."

Chrono and Yuke shrugged their shoulders, stepping back.

"The boasting alone only proves this guy would be cut to ribbons if we get involved," Yuke said. "So, guys- he's all yours."

"Well, we should do away with this guy in a flash."

Chrono and Yuke decided to take up seating in a tree, deciding to keep out of this particular fight as Draze, Janelle, and Justin stepped forward with Swashbucklizers in hand.

_"Pirate Champion!"_

Once morphed, the three Rangers surrounded Hiro. Janelle ran in, attempting a flying kick that the Rumble Captain deflected with the large palm on his right shoulder and answered with a kick to her midsection that doubled her over and a knee strike that sent her rolling.

Justin was up next with his Swashsaber, running in as well. Hiro smiled as energy emitted from the palms on his shoulders that stripped the swordsman of his weapon.

"That's not all, Ranger!"

Two balls of golden energy fired from the Rumble Captain's shoulder hands blasted Justin backward into Draze, taking them both down.

"Okay, let's fight fire with fire," Draze growled, the Red Jungle Fury key coming out of his belt.

Janelle and Justin's respective keys appeared as they held their morphers.

_"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unle-"_

At that moment, a pink ball of energy came from the sky and touched down between the Power Rangers and Hiro. Hiro threw a side kick, demanding to know who this newcomer was. A hand exited the ball and caught the Rumble Captain's foot as a foot emerged and connected with his face. A second hand appeared as the ball of energy spun, delivering a back fist.

At that point, the ball had dispersed and there was only a figure covered with a black robe. Long hair could be seen coming from the hood, but that gave no clue as to who this person was.

"You go and tell Angel that the TapOut Mafia will _not_ have this planet, monster," said the fight's new entrant. "It and its world championships are under _my_ protection, as are all titles throughout the universe."

Hiro stepped back, deciding that pursuing a fight with this person, whoever it was, would not be a good idea for the time being. He disappeared in a golden flash of light, leaving only the Rangers and the newcomer. The God of Time and his wife came down from the tree, slight smirks of familiarity upon their faces. The other Rangers demorphed, walking over to the hooded figure.

"Thanks," said Draze. "We didn't really expect the help, but-"

"Silence," the hooded figure snapped, lowering its hood to reveal a female face, the woman shed her robe to reveal a black jumpsuit underneath.

"There is no time, Father," said the mysterious brown-haired woman. "You must return with me. Right now, the TapOut Mafia's elite forces bring their assault to the place the great Chronian power lies."

Chrono's eyes narrowed as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do they-"

"No. They have no knowledge of your race and their power, but if they destroy its home..."

"They'll be able to bend the universe to their will," finished Yuke. "Darling, we can't let them."

The other three Rangers surrounded the newcomer, wanting to know what was happening.

"First of all, who are you?" asked Janelle. "Second, what is this great power that you're talking about? Does it have something to do with the Greatest Treasure in the Universe?"

The woman shook her head.

"The name I use during my stays on KO-35 is India Hammond. My full name, though, is India Hammond-Clepsydra."

The other Rangers looked over at Chrono, who grinned.

"What? Zeus has a shitload of offspring, why can't I?"

India held up a hand to silence the Power Rangers.

"To answer your question, Janelle Damone, it's a power far greater than that of the Morphing Grid. Though the two, by fate, are intertwined."

"So, if this great power you're talking about, India, is discovered by the TapOut Mafia..." Justin began.

India: "Then your Ranger powers and that of the 19 Super Legends will be forever lost."

"Then we're going with you too," said Draze. "We can't let those bastards ruin our dream."

"No. Your place is here on Earth, as Red Ranger," replied India.

"That's right, Draze," Chrono agreed. "If we all leave, then the TapOut Mafia have won. Yuke and I will go."

He and Yuke turned to the other Rangers, pulling their Swashbucklizers out of their jackets and handing them to Draze.

"While you guys were asleep, Cartwright gave us another clue on that earlier one: "The tiger cub will lead the ascended."

Draze: "So the two departing are you two, and we're being led to the next ultimate power?"

"Yep," Chrono replied. "Better get started."

"I'm going with you, Chrono," Justin said, his morpher in his hand. "More hands will get the job done."

Chrono sighed.

"Well, since I no longer have an attachment to this planet as a Power Ranger, I don't think the space-time continuum would be affected too much. So I don't feel bad about doing _this_."

The God of Time extended his finger and pointed clockwise, forming a large circle. A green flame emitted from the circle as it split in two, the halves opening. A man, Caucasian, with short and slightly spiky black hair stepped out from the opening circle, donning a pair of blue jeans and a blue sleeveless leather jacket over a white t-shirt. He looked around, first at Draze, Justin, and Janelle. Then his attention was turned to the giant in the green slacks with match green blazer worn over a silk black shirt and the woman beside him in the crimson red biker shorts and black halter top.

"Is it time?" asked Avaritia Fusion.

"Your time has come much earlier than expected," said Chrono. "But this is what you've been training for, Avari."

"I'll have my revenge against the TapOut Mafia for their crimes against my family. Those inbreeding cunts will regret the fuckin' day they ever heard the name Fusion."

Justin stepped forward.

"Fusion? As in Nuke Fusion?" he asked.

"You know the old man?" Avari replied.

"Know him? He helped me escape their clutches, despite being their leader. He taught me how the art of swordfighting."

"I knew he had been one of them," Avari continued. "I also heard from Mum that he had long sought to raise Vanna and I away from this madness. But he was betrayed by Angel, who then declared himself their leader. I have thought my father long since dead."

"Angel has committed many atrocities behind the banner of the TapOut Mafia," Justin said. "We're going to stop him."

"But Mum told me many stories of how he defended the Earth from similar evil. She told me the story of how he was part of the Super Legend Battle as part of the Bloody Carnage Mafia."

"So like your father, you wish to eventually fight for good?" Justin asked.

He looked down at the Swashbucklizer in his hand, then looked back at Avari. He held out the morpher and Buccaneer Champion Ranger Key.

"These are yours, dude," Justin said. "Use 'em well."

Avari grabbed the key and morpher from Justin, looking at them before looking back at Justin. He nodded.

"I'll make my father proud," replied Avari.

Draze smiled, putting a hand on the new Blue's shoulder.

"We'll save him, too."

Justin smiled as he, Chrono, and Yuke walked toward India. The quartet joined hands, vanishing in a blue beam of light.

* * *

><p>Back aboard the <em>Fusion Cutter<em>, Angel was berating Hiro for not destroying the Power Rangers.

"But boss, there was this crazy chick who came out of a big pink ball of light! She was so fast and-"

"I don't want to hear excuses!" Angel roared. "Just go and eliminate those damned Rangers once and for all!"

Hiro backed up, obviously not wanting to be in his master's sight of rage.

* * *

><p>Back on Earth, the Rangers were heading back to the World Contender, when they noticed a group of people. Avari counted fifteen of them in grey jackets, not including the male figure in the red jacket as they all bowed to each and began to disperse.<p>

An outdoor martial arts class?

Janelle looked on as one of the students approached the man. She could see a smile on his face as his student spoke to him, reminding her of the brief smiles on Jarel gave her after workouts when the Damone clan would all train together.

The younger man bowed before running off, leaving the man with the red jacket as he turned directly to the three Rangers, wiping sweat off of his forehead.

"You've finally come, Rangers."

"You know who we are?" asked Draze. "I'll guess you're the cub."

"Yeah," Casey Rhodes replied. "And I'll guess you're the pirates here for the ultimate power of Jungle Fury. As a Pai Zhua master- I can't let you have it."

"We'll take it by force, then. How would you-"

"No, you won't, Draze," Avari interjected, stepping between Casey and Draze. "You get nothing that way. What would you have us do in order to prove that we're worthy of your power?"

"Hmm, I believe I heard about Nick putting you through a trial of fire to gain the Mystic Force power. I, however, will give you a simple test: Red and Yellow should take on two of my greatest students. Very exceptional Tiger students, to be honest. Step forward, please."

Two females stepped forward. One, fair with long sea green hair, the other being chocolate-skinned with short purple hair. The latter recognized two of the three right away.

"Janelle, Draze..."

Janelle cocked an eyebrow in the direction of her in-ring rival, the psychotic lesbian bitch who should be in a nuthouse.

"So, all we have to do is kick Damita and her friend around in a tag team match?" asked Janelle. "No complaints here."

"Draze, do you object?" asked Casey.

Draze removed his jacket in response, cracking his knuckles.

"There's your answer."

Casey: "Ready? Fi-"

Before the battle could begin, laser fire rained down on the group, which sent them scattering. Hiro was back.

"Did you like my Orion Beam?" Hiro taunted. "Hmm... one, two, three... where'd your friends go?"

"Don't worry about it," Draze replied. Janelle and Avari came to his side. "We're all it takes to beat the likes of you."

"Put your money where your mouth is," Hiro replied. "Orion Beam!"

_"Pirate Champion!"_

Once morphed, the Rangers moved in separate directions to avoid Hiro's attack.

"His magnet hands will just snatch up our weapons again!" said Janelle.

"Can I be of some service? It takes a Kung-Fu master to fight a Kung-Fu master."

The Rangers turned around as Casey stepped forward.

"I may not be a Ranger anymore, but I'm still Pai Zhua," said Casey. "The Order of the Claw are honor-bound to defend this planet."

Hiro looked on in confusion, but was ready for a coming challenge. Casey cracked his knuckles, reaching into his pocket and retrieving a pair of sunglasses with a red lining.

His Solar Morpher.

He put the shades on, turning to Hiro.

_For old times' sake, though they're useless.  
><em>

"With_ the strength of a tiger: Jungle Fury, Red Ranger!"_

"Bring it on!"

Casey ran forward, dropping his body as he slid toward the Rumble Captain, nailing him in the knees and sending him flying. Draze and Avari followed up with flying that sent the monster into the air.

"Let's see if you can take _these_! Jungle Chucks!"

A red pair of nunchaku appeared in Casey's hands.

_"Call to the beast inside, free the Tiger!"  
><em>

As Hiro was coming down, he recovered and regained his base, managing to dodge the onslaught of Casey's Tiger Spirit and delivered a flying kick that sent the Tiger Master backward into the arms of the waiting Power Rangers.

"Mind if _we _help?"

The Rangers turned to their right.

"I'm sure my mother and father wouldn't mind me helping," suggested Eras Clepsydra. "Besides, this guy looks like fun."

"And I'll join for obvious reasons," Damita added.

"Well, if we're not asking any more questions..." Draze said, holding out the two morphers that Eras and Damita accepted.

The two women stepped forward, holding the Buccaneer Champions keys.

_"Pirate Champion!"_

Eras and Damita's arms were crossed as they now donned a black skintight suit, holding the Swashblaster and Swashsaber. For Eras a pair of green swords slashed across her as Damita was subjected to pink swords, covering some of the black before a pair of helmets were bestowed upon the two.

"Alright! Casey said that this day would come," said Eras excitedly.

"I have a feeling I've done this before," Damita added.

"Okay, with three new Rangers, let's kick three times as much ass!" Draze exclaimed.

"We can handle this pile of space trash," Damita sneered, the Rhino Ranger key in her hands.

"Okay, let's do this," replied Draze, he and the other Ranger retrieving the Jungle Fury keys.

_"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"_

_"With the strength of a tiger! Jungle Fury, Red Ranger!"_

_"With the stealth of a jaguar! Jungle Fury, Blue Ranger!"_

_"With the speed of a cheetah! Jungle Fury, Yellow Ranger!"_

_"With the courage of a wolf! Jungle Fury, Wolf Ranger!"_

_"With the power of a rhino! Jungle Fury, Rhino Ranger!"_

_"Power Rangers... Jungle Fury!"_

Draze and Avari advanced, delivering a pair of flying kicks to Hiro's midsection. Janelle followed up, throwing rapid-fire punches at the Rumble Captain.

"Cheetah Jabs!"

She finished her combination with an elbow strike to the head and a high kick in the same area before cracking her knuckles.

"Jungle Bo!"

From Janelle's Tiger Battle Claws came the two halves of the Jungle Bo she put together. The youngest of the Damone family advanced, thrusting the staff forward into Hiro's abdomen. Pivoting on her left turn, she put everything into her next swing that connected with the side of the Rumble Captain's head just as Eras made her move, delivering a pair of flying knee strikes to his chest that made the Rumble Captain stumble back as she flipped the face of the Wolf Morpher backward.

"Wolf Beam!"

The daughter of the God of Time fired purple energy blasts at Hiro, driving him further back as Avari moved in.

"Jungle Tonfa!"

The twin stick weapon of the Blue Jaguar Ranger came from Avari's Battle Claws. He let out a battle cry, sliding toward the Rumble Captain and delivering a kick that knocked him into the air.

"Enough of this!" Hiro roared. "Magnet Fist!"

As Hiro powered up his signature attack, Avari called his weapon back. He ran in when Hiro's magnet hands powered down, delivering a flying kick that turned him right into Damita, who was waiting.

"Rhino Blade!"

As Hiro stumbled toward Damita, the latter slashed him down the center just as Draze threw a powerful side kick that gave him momentum to wield the Jungle Chucks.

"This time, it'll work... _call to the beast inside, free the Tiger!_"

The Tiger Spirit came forth once more, mauling the poor Rumble Captain and sending him flying backward.

"Let's finish this!" Draze ordered, as the Rangers changed back.

The quintet now had Swashblasters and Swashsabers in hand before inserting the Buccaneer Champion and Jungle Fury keys in the weapons' slots.

"Buccaneer Assault!"

The Swashblasters were fired, followed by the Swashsabers being swung. Each weapon released two great beams of energy and were sent toward the Rumble Captain, who was defeated in a massive explosion. Not even a second had went by before he was revived and made skyscraper sized. The Rangers responded by calling for the Cruisers, forming the Swashbuckler Megazord afterward.

"Now I'm mad!" Hiro growled, running in.

"I say we don't waste any time!" exclaimed Draze. "Let's get to it."

Hiro was the first to strike, throwing a straight punch that connected with the Megazord's chest. The Megazord replied with a kick aimed at the Rumble Captain's leg, letting the Rangers get some distance. The quintet went for their SPD Ranger Keys, inserting them. Moments later, Delta Runner 1 appeared from the chest hatch and combined with the Swashbuckler Megazord.

"Delta Blast Megazord!"

"Magnet Fist!"

Hiro's Magnet Hands again powered up, this time snatching the twin blasters from the Rangers. He fired his Orion Beam at the Megazord, the golden wave of light knocking it back at least a foot and into a building. The Delta Runner withdrew back inside the Megazord.

"Now what?" asked Damita.

At that point, five Ranger Keys were levitating in front of the Rangers and glowing.

"The Jungle Fury Keys!" Janelle exclaimed. "They're glowing!"

"You know what that means," said Draze. "Let's use it!"

The Ranger grabbed the Jungle Fury keys, inserting and turning them.

_"Buccaneer Pride: Jungle Stampede!"_

The chest hatch on the Swashbuckler Megazord opened, bringing out five Animal Spirits: the Tiger, Jaguar, Cheetah, Wolf, and Rhino. Each one, led by the Tiger, advanced and passed through Hiro before returning to the Megazord._  
><em>

"Space fighting will live on!" Hiro yelled before falling into an explosion.

* * *

><p>Avari and Casey were standing on the sidelines as they watched Draze and Janelle pair up against Damita and Eras.<p>

All four each had a Chinese gi on. Casey stepped into the center.

"It's really simple, Rangers: you win by knocking the other team out of the circle."

The four bowed before taking positions.

"Begin!"

Draze and Janelle ran at Damita and Eras, only for the latter two to jump and bring their feet out in a stereo front dropkick that made the former pair stumble backward. Eras and Damita were back on their feet in a second, as were Draze and Janelle.

Draze was first to advance, ducking under a flying crescent kick from Eras, only to receive a double punch to the chest and abdomen when he turned around. He also received a dropkick to the spine from Janelle, who in turn received a spinning backfist from Damita that dropped her.

Before Damita could follow up, Janelle rolled to one side and swung her left leg to bring Damita to her back, her arm touching outside of the circle.

"Damita's eliminated!" Casey exclaimed.

That left Eras alone with Draze and Damita, at least until Draze was taken out with a headscissors takedown that landed him in front of Casey and Avari. Janelle was back on her feet and rushing in at full speed. Eras merely moved to her right, sticking her left foot out. Janelle's foot collided with Eras' leg, propelling her out of the circle.

"I win!" Eras exclaimed, running around the circle and out of it, straight into Casey's arms. "I did it, Tiger Master!"

"Congratulations, Eras," Casey replied, returning her hug. "Now, I need to tell you all something."

Draze collected himself before going over to Casey.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to explain why you managed to receive our ultimate power: you learned the value of perseverance and ingenuity; you didn't give up and Avari, like his father, is a creative man. And by the way, Janelle, you could've used a school girl to bring Eras out with you."

With those final words, Casey turned and walked off, leaving the Rangers looking after him.


End file.
